Born to Live for a Lost Love
by Devil'sSexyAngel
Summary: What will happen when Ginny finds out about her true identity? Throw in she’s now in a new house, the Golden Trio believe her to be possessed by the enemy, and the forming of the Silver Trio, it’ll make for a very interesting year indeed.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of this, except my idea, and later on my characters. Thanks you.**

**A/N: Hello everyone, I hope you like my story. I've been told countless times that my grammar isn't the best, I know this, and I've tried to correct most of the problems I can see. I hope you stick with me; I promise the chapters get better as you go. The first three chapters go pretty fast, and I'm sorry about that, but they slow down a little after that. This is my first story, please be kind! Happy Reading!**

**Prologue **

The normally very loud house was quiet that day, the boys were all outside playing some muggle game of 'tag' and Arthur finally got young Ronald asleep. Ready for a quiet day, maybe he could get Molly to rest for a while. She's been running around ever since she gave birth to Ron, trying to keep the other children under control. As he made his way from his room he heard Molly's excited voice call for him.

"Arthur! You'll never believe it! I'm pregnant!" exclaimed a very excited Molly Weasley.

"Are you sure, love?" Arthur asked hesitantly, it was well known that Molly couldn't have any more children; they were lucky she could carry Ron full term. When she had the twins, the healers all warned them how dangerous it was for her to keep having children, because she had too much scare tissue. When Ron was born they did a muggle procedure to make sure she couldn't have any more children.

"Of course I am. I've had 6 other children. Honestly!"

"I know you have, but I thought the med witch said that after Ron you couldn't successfully carry another child…"

"Oh Arthur, I know but it's a girl I know it. Lets go to St Mungo's and talk to them."

**

* * *

The Healer walked into the room where Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were waiting to be seen. After Molly _told_ him that she was pregnant, he ran his wand over her stomach, to see if she truly was pregnant. To his surprise he found, she was. _That can't be? We… well I guess muggles don't know everything, this is going to drive Molly up a wall when she find out what she's going to have to do…_ **The Healer walked into the room where Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were waiting to be seen. After Molly him that she was pregnant, he ran his wand over her stomach, to see if she truly was pregnant. To his surprise he found, she was. 

"Mrs. Weasley, you are two weeks pregnant, b-"

"See Arthur I told you, I was pregnant." Molly's smile lit the room.

"Yes you did, love." Arthur knew that she was right, she always was about the children, but he was worried. Something wasn't right…

"But I'm afraid there's some bad news…" Arthur watched as Molly paled drastically. Arthur nodded for him to continue unable to find his voice. "There's a fifty, fifty chance the baby won't make it to full term. Mrs. Weasley you will have to be bed ridden for the rest of your pregnancy."

"But, what about my other children, Arthur will be at the Ministry. Who's going to take care of the children if I'm bed ridden?" Molly pleaded.

The Healer signed "I'm sorry Molly but this is the only way to make sure your child will make it to full term, there are so many dangers as it is. If you don't stay in bed, we might lose you both. I don't think you truly understand how much danger you and your child is in."

"We understand." Arthur said he knew he knew something it wasn't all right. He was worried about Molly, maybe they could make it, but he wouldn't lose Molly even if it meant, losing the child.

"Alright… is that all?" Molly's voice was barely above a whisper; she wouldn't lose this child, even if it meant losing her life for it.

"Yes, but we will send over a med witch every week 'til the end of your first term then every two weeks then after, just to make sure the both of you are healthy and fine."

**

* * *

Molly sat in bed trying to figure out a way to help her baby, and family. _There has to be something I can do. I won't lose her I wont! What was it that mum use to tell me? Oh yes…whenever you're in need, and can't find the answers in your own head pray to the goddess' for help, they will hear you. Will prayer work this time though? It never really worked before, but then she always did pray for silly things. Oh well it's worth a try…_ "Here it goes… Goddess' above please grant me my plea. Help me to carry my child into this world, help me to give her a painless and harmless birth. Let her be strong and healthy. Please…" _help me. _With a defeated sign Molly went to sleep with a hand protectively over her unborn baby. **Molly sat in bed trying to figure out a way to help her baby, and family. "Here it goes… Goddess' above please grant me my plea. Help me to carry my child into this world, help me to give her a painless and harmless birth. Let her be strong and healthy. Please…" With a defeated sign Molly went to sleep with a hand protectively over her unborn baby.

* * *

Looking around all Molly could see were tall thick trees, wild animals running around they seemed unafraid of Molly's presence. _Must be in a forest. Wonder where that path leads…_ Slowly she made her way down the long path, along the path flowers and bushes of all kinds were scattered around. She couldn't help but love the untamed land. Soon she was unsure if she really should have taken the path, ready to turn back, Molly saw a clearing. The waterfall that fell to the side of the cleaning had a vase amount of vegetation growing, and the grass was greener than any Molly had ever seen. _It so beautiful! _She sat in the clearing enjoy her surroundings. _It's so peaceful here…_

"Thank you, my child." said a kind airy voice.

"Oh my! Who are you?" asked a slightly scared Molly.

"You asked for my help, and I am here."

"I don't understand."

"Tonight, you asked for help with your pregnancy, and that's why I'm here. I'm the Goddess Artemis, and I'm the only one willing to make your pregnancy as you wished. Painless and harmless for the baby, she will be strong and healthy as well."

"Thank you, oh thank you."

"Don't thank me yet. There are a few things I must ask of you. First I would like her to be named after myself, not Artemis, no. Diana. She will be a daughter to myself. Your daughter will be as my own. If I do this for you and her, she will be given part of myself. Is that alright with you Molly."

"Yes, of course yes… wait will she be your daughter and not mine then?" Molly always wanted a daughter, and she wasn't ready to give her up.

"No, Molly, she will still be your daughter. She will have you and Arthur still in her, but I will be there too. You will be with her physically and I will with her spiritually."

"Thank you Artemis, that's fine with me, oh thank you."

"No thank you…"

**

* * *

"Molly you must lay down, you've been up all week. The Healer said for you to lay down and you won't why!" Arthur questioned for the millionth time that week, his worry evident in his voice. **

"Arthur I told you before and I'll tell you again, I'm perfectly fine."

"Molly if you were perfectly fine you wouldn't have been bed rested for the rest of your pregnancy! If you were truly fine I wouldn't be so worried about losing you or the baby, now get in bed, please."

Pop

"Oh! Hello, I'm Gwen your med witch, and Mrs. Weasley you should be in bed!" exclaimed Gwen.

"No! I want you to check me out again. I'm perfectly fine!" Molly replied stubbornly.

"She's been saying this all week…" Arthur spoke softly, so only the Gwen would hear.

"Alright Mrs. Weasley I'll check but nothing could have changed in this last week. I saw the results last week. Permigon…" For a moment Gwen studied Molly's insides, what she saw would baffle the Healers for years later. "Oh my Goddess!"

"What! What's wrong! I told you Molly you should have been in bed…" Arthur ushered his wife to their bed.

"No, nothings wrong with her, she's perfectly fine… perfectly fine, how does that happen…" she said in a whisper, more to herself than to Molly and Arthur, still confused about her findings.

"I told you Arthur I was fine, and you didn't believe me! Would you like to stay for dinner dear?" Molly asked Gwen.

Gwen nods dumbly, still in shock of Molly's recovery.

**

* * *

"I've never seen anyone give birth that easily, Molly," the Healer stated, handing the newborn to her father. **

"Where's my little girl?" Molly asked eagerly, silently thanking Artemis for all the help she gave to her and her daughter.

"How did you know it was a girl, love?" inquired Arthur as he held their child in his arms, she had the Weasley red hair, only even at such a young age, it already seemed darker. She truly was the marricle child. There was no was she nor Molly could have made it this far according to the Healers and Med Witches. "We never had it tested…"

"A mother always knows Arthur, oh let me see her, please!" Molly begged.

Arthur hands her to Molly, all the while trying to think of a name for his little girl… in truth he thought they would have another boy, if the child was even born at all, even after the med-witch said she was perfectly fine, he worried. They'd been hoping for a girl for so long, it seemed impossible.

"Ginevra Diana Weasley. Ginny, you are so much a precious gift to me…" Molly looked into her daughters already deep brown eyes. The child seemed to know exactly what was going on around her.

"Molly that's a wonderful name for our little girl. She's so wonderful Molly thank you." Arthur decided right then and there, that there was no use in worrying anymore, because both his lovely girls were safe, for now.

"I love you too" Molly grabbed his hand in her free one, and gave him a gentle squeeze.


	2. Chapter 1

**I dont own any of this... wish I could say I was J.K. Rowling's but I'm not. I only own my idea...**

**Chapter 1**

In the Weasley's forest, sitting in a tall oak tree, sits a beautiful, young, woman with long wavy bloody red hair, heart shaped face, full pink lips and the most mysterious eyes. At first glance many would think she has dull brown eyes, but at closer glance they are honey brown with silver and green specks honed in her bottomless eyes. There in the tree sits none other than Ginerva Weasley. _I love this place... it's so free… I'm going to miss this place when I go to Hogwarts. Oh I can't believe I'm starting my last year! When Ron finds out I'm taking 7th year with him, he's going to throw a fit! Serves him right, god he can be infuriating! One of these times I'm going to- _

Ginny was broke out of mid-rant by a stag and yearling coming into the clearing just below. Instinctively Ginny grabbed her necklace…

* * *

-Flashback-

* * *

Lying in bed Ginny started up that the ceiling counting down the seconds before she turns 9. _Three… two… one Happy Birthday to ME! _With a grin on her young face she drifted off to sleep thinking of all the gifts she will receive in the morning. 

Walking in a forest, much like the one at the Weasley house. Ginny follows a trail unsure as to where it goes, but knows there's something she needs at the end. Coming to a clearing Ginny sees a beautiful woman, who smiles and waves Ginny forward.

"Come my child, I have a gift for you." beckons the mysterious woman.

Going near Ginny stops. _Mum always said not to talk to strangers. But she has a gift for me; it would be rude not to take it._ "Who are you?"

"I am a friend, come to me Diana."

Only two feet away from the mysterious woman, Ginny goes to her. The unknown woman put a single necklace around Ginny's neck and whispers, "Never take this off, it will protect you."

* * *

-End of Flashback-

* * *

Looking down at pure silver bow and arrow necklace Ginny wonders the thoughts that are always running through her mind. _Who was she? Why did she give this to me? Why did she call me Diana? Why? Oh bloody hell! I give up trying to figure it out! _Just then the sun shown in Ginny's eyes reminding her she needs to get back to the Burrow before everyone wakes up. Trying not to spook the stag and yearling, slowly she climbs down the tree and works her way out of the clearing. Working her way through the thick forest bed, Ginny faintly hears her mum yelling for her to come in. Breaking into a run she makes her way out of the forest. 

Mrs. Weasley sees Ginny come out of the forest goes back into the house to finish breakfast. _I know why she goes into that forest but I'll never understand how she can go there everyday and never get bored… but she's always so happy there. I wonder if she knows… I don't think I can ever tell her!_

"Mum, is breakfast ready?" questions a slightly breathless Ginny.

"In a few minutes dear. Harry and Hermione just arrived, remember they will be joining us at Diagonally."

"Yes, I remember. I'm going to go get washed up, alright mum."

"Alright dear, but hurry you know your brothers."

Ginny smiles and leaves the kitchen. She was immediately greeted by all the Weasley boys, Harry and Hermione at the dining room table waiting for the food to be served.

"Oi! Gin, where were ya?" chimes Ron

"Honestly Ron, where does she always go in the morning?" chases Charlie

"You were in the forest again, buggar, are you ever going to grow out of that?"

Ginny grins, her secret and knowing grin, at her brother, "Hey Harry, Hermione. I'm so glad to see you both," hugging each in turn. "Well I'll be right back down in a few."

Running up to the loo, Ginny decides to take a quick shower.

Feeling the warm water cascading down her back Gin remembers the meeting she had with Dumbledore at the end of her 5th year.

* * *

-Flashback-

* * *

Ginny sits in Dumbledore's office waiting for him to show. Professor McGonagall told her the headmaster would like a word with her, so now she sits here waiting, for more than half an hour. Just when she was ready to leave the doors open and in walks the headmaster. 

"I'm sorry to keep you waiting my dear, but I had to get a few signatures. I'm sure you understand. Lemondrop?" asks Dumbledore with the all too familiar twinkle in his eyes.

"No thank you sir, but I don't understand why I am here." Ginny pushes a little trying to keep him on track.

"Didn't Minerva tell you?" After seeing Ginny's look of bewilderment, Dumbledore grins and the twinkle in his eyes brighten, for he gets to be the one to tell her the good news. "Ginny you are going to be transferred into 7th year next term. Your O.W.L.'s were so impressive, and your grades were far ahead of any 5th year we've had at Hogwarts. Because of that every single one of the professors and myself have decided to have you transferred. That is alright with you isn't?"

Ginny knows it really isn't a question more of a statement but she nods anyways. "Wait, does that mean I did better than Hermione?" _I couldn't do better than the know-it-all could I? _

"Yes, you where quit a few marks higher than our Ms. Granger." Smiled Dumbledore knowingly. "All I need is your signature here, and next term you will be joining the 7th years."

* * *

-End of Flashback-

* * *

Deciding that maybe she should get downstairs, Ginny turns the water off and quickly gets dressed. When Ginny arrives in the dinning room, breakfast was just being. 

"Geez Gin, take long enough?" asks Bill as Gin sits in her usual place between him and Charlie.

"Mum wouldn't let us start 'til you got down here!" states Charlie with a grin on his face.

Ginny pokes her tongue out at her oldest brothers.

Charlie drawls "Very mature."

"I try, I really do," grins Ginny as she started pilling food onto her plate.

Everyone's chattering about the upcoming term, and Quidditch. Soon enough Pig flies in with the mail.

"Alright you lot here's your letters," shouts Mr. Weasley over all the chatter.

"Oi, Harry look at this Snape's makin' us get new cauldrons," exclaims Ron.

"Honestly Ronald, do shut up. Oh look, I made Head Girl," exclaims Hermione, even though everyone already knew she would make it.

"Good on ya Hermione, besides we knew you'd get it, always going on about 'you two need to study if your ever going to become Auras," says Ron trying to imitate Hermione, but failing horribly.

Harry rolls his eyes at the argument that was about to start, _but honestly Snape was making them get a new cauldron that's down right outrageous, and two at that… Honestly we already new Hermione was going to get Head Girl, she was the only one who didn't. _

Ginny laughs at the trio's faces at seeing the new list of things they'd need. Ginny hasn't opened her letter yet, because she know what already written inside. Suddenly Charlie grabs her letter and opens it.

"Oi, give that back!" yells Ginny, making a grab for the letter.

"Why's your so much thicker than theirs?" the twins asks in perfect unison.

Charlie opens it and a small bag fell out, Ginny grabs it before anyone else notices. Wide eyed Charlie states, "Gin's been transferred to 7th year! Bloody Hell Gin how'd ya do that?"

At the mention of Ginny transferring to 7th year everyone at the table stops talking and crowds round Charlie to get a better look at the letter.

"Well, Dumbledore said I had higher marks on my O.W.L.'s than anyone's ever had at Hogwarts so it was a unanimous decision to have me transferred. Besides I was in all the advance class as it was," whispers Ginny, pretending she wasn't trying to brag, inside though she was shouting _Ha! Take that, you stupid know-it-all, I'm smarter than you! And you my family, you always thought me 'little Ginny' well I've grown up! It's about time you see it! I so need a camera, the looks on all your faces…oh it's priceless!_

"Ginny, we're so proud of you!" shouts Mrs. Weasley as she hugs her only daughter.

Soon everyone was hugging her, except Hermione who was looking at her, all the while trying to figure out something.

"What's wrong Hermione?" asks Harry softly, "You look like your trying to figure out some deep dark secret."

_Probably just hit her that she's not the smartest student at Hogwarts anymore…_

"How? I mean your marks couldn't really be that high. In Hogwarts A History the highest marks you could get were only 13 marks higher than mine. No one's ever got that close. Before me was Tom Riddle who was 6 marks lower than myself. How did you do it Gin? You never study!" asks a very confused and jealous Hermione

"Yea Gin, how'd ya do it?" Ron beams with pride. _Maybe I could get her to do my homework for me! I am after all family…_

"Well Hermione looks like you're not the smartest girl at Hogwarts anymore, beside if you really paid attention you'd know that you're not the only one who surpassed Tom Riddle this last year. Draco Malfoy was only two marks below you, so you really should shut your mouth. Besides I've never needed to study, I only need to hear a spell once, or do a potion once, and be able to remember it. Hermione you're not the only one who's smart in this room, let alone world, you really should remember that." With that, Ginny leaves the room and goes to the fireplace with the letter from Hogwarts and the money the Headmaster sent in the envelope in hand, "Mum, I'm going to Diagonally, I'll meet you at Flourish and Blott's in an hour."

"Ginny, dear will be leaving soon, are you sure you don't want to wait for us," Mrs. Weasley asks still in shock that her little girl had defiantly growing up in the last year.

"No mum! I'm going. Diagonally!" And she was gone.

* * *

The rest of the Weasley household is still in a state of shock. Their 'little Ginny' could first of all was smarter than Hermione, and second that she's being transferred to 7th year, and the main thought running through everyone's mind was, When did she grow up? 

Hermione was the first to snap out of it. "Ok… well we best be off, shouldn't we Mrs. Weasley?"

"Hermione, are you alright?" asked Ron a little worried. _This isn't the Hermione we all know… she looks so defeated, and enraged all at the same time. She's really quit pretty when she's like that… _

"I'm fine Ron, lets just go," _I don't believe it. How? I still don't understand how she can do that! It's not fair, I should be happy for her, but I'm not. Stupid Ginny! I will figure out how she does that if it's the last thing I do!_

"Quit right you all, we really have a lot to do and not much time to do it. Alright you lot lets go." Mrs. Weasley ushers the trio out of the dining room to the fireplace. _I hope Ginny cools down by the time we get there…_

**

* * *

A/N: I hope I fixed the major grammar errors in this chapter, stay with me, it gets better! I promise! **


	3. Chapter 2

**I dont own any of this... wish I could say I was J.K. Rowling's but I'm not. I only own my idea...**

**Chapter 2**

Stepping out of the fireplace, Ginny dusted the soot off her robes. _I can't believe Hermione! I knew that stupid twit would be jealous but honestly accusing me of lying. Now that's below her! She'll learn how smart I really am when term starts… I'll make sure of it! _Thinking of ways to get back at Hermione, Ginny made her way down Diagonally. Deciding that she needed to calm down before she bought her school supplies. Ginny heads for Madam Stone's Pet Shop; to see what new animals they have in stock. _Maybe ill have enough left over to actually get a familiar this year. Maybe an owl likes Harry's…_ Broken out of thought by running into something hard, Ginny falls backwards… "Shit!" but nothing happens; slowly Ginny registers two strong arms around her middle holding her up.

"So the Weaslette's got a mouth on her has she." came an amused drawl of none other than Draco Malfoy.

_Shit! Shit, shit, shit, shit! Of all people to run into I had to run into him! _

"Im going to have to burn these robes now because they have poor germs all over them," Draco sneered. Who still had his hands around Ginny's waste, his arms unwilling to let go no matter how many times he tried.

_Oh no you didn't! _"Get your discussing Malfuric hands off me! Arh! Don't you ever watch where you're going?" demanded a very livid Ginny.

"Excuse me Weaslette but-"

"Your excused, now move out of my way!" Ginny pushed passed a very shocked Draco, who was for once speechless.

_How the hell did that happen? How'd she get the last word? Malfoy's always get the last word!_ Debating on weather or not to go after her, Draco decided just to follow her.

_I wonder what Malfoy thought about that! I really shouldn't have taken my frustration out on him, but it was too easy. Besides now he'll know that I'll fight back. I wont be pushed around this year! All right, now what to do now… Best get my shipping done…_ With that thought in her mind Ginny started buying everything she needed for the next year.

After watching Ginny for little over half an hour, Draco comes to two conclusions one Ginny was shopping alone. Secondly she defiantly grew up over the summer. Deciding to have another conversation with the fiery redhead, Draco follows her into the pet shop.

With everything bought Ginny has exactly 1 gallon, 12 sickles and 3 knuts left. _That should be enough to get a pet… _With a smile that had been void for the last hour gracing her face Ginny heads to the pet shop. As Ginny walked into the shop, the doorbell chimed signaling someone's entrance, an average height woman looked up.

"Hello. My name is Madam Stone, how can I be of service?" The blonde haired woman asked from behind the counter.

"I'm just looking for a familiar Ma'ma. If I need anything I'll let you know." Just as Ginny rounded the corner to look at the owls, the door chimed and Ginny faintly heard Madam Stone if she could help him…

Making her way through the owls, Ginny looks at them each in turn but doesn't feel a connection with any of them. With a small sign Ginny moves onto the feline section. Where she goes through the same process, and again finds nothing. Getting a little discouraged, sure there were lots of animals here, but Ginny didn't just want a familiar she wanted a friend as well. With only the exotic pet section left Ginny walks in hoping to find the special animal. Seeing very beautiful and wild birds to extremely small frogs, Ginny still wasn't finding what she wanted. With a defeated sign she starts to walk back to the door, leaving all hopes of getting a familiar this year dashed. Hearing a crash stopped Ginny in her tracks. She had just left the exotic pet section but went back to see what had caused the ruckus. Upon entering it looked like no one was there, but Ginny knew better. Going over where she thought the crash happened she saw a little crate that was tipped over. _I don't remember this being here… _curiosity getting the better of her she picked up the crate, and inside was the smallest, most frighten kitten she's ever seen. Ginny felt the instant connection she had been searching for. The kitten wasn't anything special by any terms; it was a dirty white color with a chunk missing out of its left ear. It looked like it need a bath horribly and seemed to be very skinny and unhealthy, but Ginny knew better. Something inside told her the kitten was perfectly fine. "Your perfect, aren't you. You poor thing, don't worry I'm going to take you home with me. Would you like that?" she cooed to the kitten.

As she finished the kitten looked strait at her and meowed, and Ginny swore she heard the kitten say, "yes." Ginny walked up the counter where Madam Stone was, "How much for this little kitten?" Ginny asked as politely as she could muster.

"Oh my, this is a very rare kitten you have here, she is a Singapura. This kitten won't get any bigger than you hand. Usually she would go for 5 gallons, but she is very ill. I can't really sell her to you, because that would be selling an unhealthy animal to you. Is there any other you would like?" after seeing Ginny shake her head no, Madam Stone sign, "Very well, as you seem to have your heart set on this, you may have her. No one else would want and unhealthy kitten, so you may have her. Thank you for coming to Madam Stone's Pet Shop, good luck."

"Thank you ma'ma," after giving Madam Stone a quick smile, Ginny left deciding to go to Flourish and Blott's.

Draco watched as Ginny looked over the owls, she seemed to be trying to decide what color and species she wanted when she turned her back on them and went to the feline section. Again she looked through them and still didn't pick anything. _For a Weasley she sure is a picky thing…what's she doing? It's like she doesn't know what she wants… Wait a bleeding minute, why do I care? Why am I doing this? Why am I Draco Malfoy watching a Weasley? Snap out of it Draco! _ Turning around, ready to walk away his robe caught on a small crate, sending it crashing down. Looking around he saw the Weaslette looking around for the cause of the crash. Draco decided now was a perfect time to taunt her, but he needed to be behind her, so he quickly left the area. Just as he was about out of the section he heard the strangest thing… he could have swore he heard her meowing to the cage, almost like she was talking to whatever was inside. _That's it shes defiantly mental, not that she wants before, because she is a dirt poor Weasley but this was defiantly more. What is going on with her? Im going to find your secret out Weaslette no one has secrets from a Malfoy when he wants to know something. Expectially you, I'll figure it out, if it's the last thing I do. _With a new determination to find out what was going on with Ginny Weasley, he watched as she left the shop.

**A/N:  The next chapter will be the night before and the first day of Hogwarts... **

AngeliqueCollins: Thanks, I enjoyed writing about Hermione and Ginny fighting... there will be plenty of that later on... I hope you like what happens with Ginny and Draco, its not much so far but they still haven't got on the train...

Girl Without a Life: Im glad you like the story.

**Please Review, and let me know what's going through your minds...**


	4. Chapter 3

**I dont own any of this... wish I could say I was J.K. Rowling's but I'm not. I only own my idea...**

**Chapter 3**

That night at the Burrow, there was tension so think it was hard to breath. Mrs. Weasley tried a few times to start up a safe conversation topic, but every time it turned into a battle of wits between Ginny and Hermione. With each battle Hermione would lose none to gracefully. Then continue to glare at the redhead, who in return smirked, one even a Slytherin would admire. Finally giving up on a 'normal Weasley dinner' they ate in an uncomfortable silence that would've put the potion's classroom to shame. After what seemed to be hour's dinner was over and everyone retreated to the living room par Ginny, who asked to be excused to bathe and feed her new kitten.

Deciding to put an end to their long day, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley said their goodnights and went to bed.

"So… what was that all about? What'd I miss at Diagonally?" asked Charlie, deciding to get down to the main point.

No one really seemed to want to volunteer any information. Harry and Ron shared a knowing glance, and then looked over at Hermione unsure how to start. Finally mustering up all his courage, Ron started, "Well, err… when Gin met up with us…"

-Flashback-

Ginny walked into Flourish and Blott's, immediately seeing her mum, Ron, Harry and Hermione. Settled on ignoring the latter, Ginny walked up to Mrs. Weasley and told her about the new kitten. The trio listened intently to Gin's story. Then hell broke loose.

"Wow Gin, those are really rare, Singapura's are very expensive animals, and did you know that-"

"Bloody hell Hermione shut the bleeding hell up! Of course I know they're rare! Especially at this age, but we don't want to hear YOU go on about them for ages." Ginny wasn't in the mood to deal with Hermione's need to show what she's read.

"Just because you think your special and oh so smart, because your getting transferred doesn't give you the right to tell your superiors what to do." Hermione stated proudly, trying to get the upper hand.

Instantly Ginny started laughing, when she calmed down a little she stated, "My superiors do not include you! I don't care if your GOING to be the Head Girl, no one cares that you can quote every time in Hogwarts a History. You are not, nor will you ever be my superior you stupid, insufferable, pompous…Mudblood!" With that Ginny turned on her heals and left. In her wake she left two very shocked boys, a disappointed Mrs. Weasley, and an even more determined Hermione.

-End of Flashback-

"Well," prompted Bill.

"Just spit it out will ya," groaned Fred.

"Your giving us a bleeding headache," in an identical plea, groaned George.

"It was worse than Malfoy…" Hermione said faintly, trying to get them to believe in one of her many ideas as to whets wrong with Ginny… at this moment possession.

"How'd ya mean?" asked the twins in unison.

"Well, Hermione was being Hermione, telling us facts about Gin's new kitten, and Gin sorta blew a gasket," Ron said, "she call Herm's a… mudblood."

"Hermione was right, it seemed like something Malfoy would do, but it had Gin's fiery temper behind it," Harry tried to help clarify.

"So, basically, Gin lost control of her temper, and Hermione was at the receiving end?" Charlie asked, when he saw Ron and Harry nod, she sighed. "I best go talk with her then."

"Why are you going to talk to her after she said that to ME, aren't you going to do something, I mean yea she lost her control but she didn't have any right to call me… that." Hermione asked in mid-hysterics.

"Your right she had no right to, but she's my sister you twit and needs someone to talk to," with that Charlie went up the stairs. The room laps into silence once again.

"Well, seeing as its mid-night you three should be off to your rooms. Hermione why don't you take my room, seeing and you and Gin had a falling out. I'll just bunk with Charlie."

Deciding not to argue the point they all went to their designated room.

Gin opened the door to her room, with a small green bucket filled with warm water and two green towels in hand. "Alright love, I need to give you a bath, then I'll feed you. Can you work with me on that?" Again she could have sworn she heard the kitten answer her with a little meow of, "yes." Deciding it best to put thoughts, that could place her in St. Mungo's, out of her head, she wetted the smaller of the two towels. Starting with the kittens face, Gin cleaned the dirt and yuck off. When she got to the kittens eyes, she saw two very unique green eyes she's ever seen, they weren't just plain green eyes they were emerald green with honey brown and silver specks. "You really need a name love, don't you? Hmm… what about Snow? No.. something else, maybe... Angel? No it's over used, but I do like that name… I know Angele. What do you think love?" The kitten seemed to think it over and then meowed happily.

Just then a knock came from the door. "Gin? It's Charlie can I come in?"

"I guess…" Ginny finished cleaning Angele, and took the other rag and started to dry the clean kitten.

"Hey Gin, decide on a name for her yet?"

"Yea, Angele, what'd ya think?"

"It fits… I heard about what happened between Hermione and yourself. So what set you off this time?" asked Charlie with a chuckle. Charlie had always been Ginny's favorite brother; because he never criticized her just listened then totally changed the subject.

"Hermione and her big mouth!" grumbled Gin.

"Really know… we all know she talks too much about nothing at all but what did she say that set you off so bad?"

"Everyone's always trying to keep me back, telling me I'm not good enough, but when I finally achieve something she has to go and make it all about her. Why does she think no one in the world can be smarter than her? I mean honestly, does she think she's god's gift to the world? Before you say it, yes I know, I bragged a bit, but what to I have to brag about? This was my thing…"

"It was also hers… by the way, I thought you said the kitten was white." Charlie said pointing to the kitten in question. Looking down Ginny realized the kitten wasn't really white she was more than white she was, almost a silver color. Not gray, but silver! "Well Gin, you have Angele now, to yourself, and its getting late you should be going to bed."

"I will, just going to feed her first."

"Goodnight Gin." Giving her a kiss on her forehead Charlie turned to leave the room.

"'Night Charlie, thanks." Gin said with a yawn as she put Angele in her crate with food and water.

"Your welcome."

After Charlie left the room, Ginny decided she was still mad at Hermione, but wasn't going to totally destroy her. Getting dressed a tank top and matching shorts, she went to bed thinking of how interesting the new school year was going to bed.

**-----------------**

Looking around Ginny recognized the forest she's been dreaming of ever since she was 9 years old, only this time there was two paths. _Ok, must have to follow the other path huh…_ Ginny followed the second path to a new clearing that had an old fir tree in the middle. The clearing was unlike anything she's ever seen before, the colors were so vivid and the clearing seemed to be a perfect circle. Something seemed to pull Ginny to the fir tree, when she was about to touch it, a gentle voice echoed through the clearing.

"Welcome Diana."

Turning around Ginny was facing a beautiful woman, who had blood red hair that matched her own, along with brown eyes with the familiar green and silver specks. The woman seemed to be 5'8" and was wearing Dark green robes that fell just above the knee, with silver sandals, and a quiver filled with solid silver arrows. Smiling at the familiar woman, Ginny said, "You gave me this didn't you?" Ginny indicated to the necklace.

"Yes my child I did, and when I did I told you to never take it off, and you haven't. For such devotion, I will answer any and all questions you have for me, but first I would like to tell you a story. You must not interrupt me, understood?" Ginny nodded, and she proceeded to tell Ginny about her mother's plea and promise. "So, that is why I gave you the necklace, I wanted to make sure you would survive any evil that would come your way 'til you were ready."

"Understand what exactly? What am I ready for now?" Ginny asked a little dazed, not only because she was told what her mother did to keep her alive, but also that this Goddess was watching out for her. "How exactly are you my soul?"

"Very good questions Diana, I'll start with your last questions and go from there shall I?" after a quick nod from Ginny she continued, "When a child is born they have their parents blood running through their veins, half mum, half dad, well when you mother asked for help, I put in half of my blood. So you are one of a kind my child, there is half my blood, a forth your mothers, and forth you fathers. I've always wanted children you see, but the only man I loved was killed. I was engaged to be wed to Orion, but my brother Apollo was jealous of my relation ship with him, so he set up an archery contest for him and myself, unbeknownst to me the target was Orion's head. Apollo told him to meet me by the cherry blossoms. I didn't know he was there, and Apollo let me take the first shot… if I'd only known things would have gone differently…

There's no need to live in the past, because it was a very long time ago. With you possessing half the blood of a goddess, their beliefs get transferred on to the participant. You got my soul, but I not only did I give you my soul my child, I let your soul stay, so now your soul is a unique piece of yours and mine. No ones ever done that before, and by doing so, I can transfer, and teach you any and all of my powers if I see fit, and my child I do. You are very talented. All I need is your word and I can transfer my understand and knowledge of my powers to you, for you already posses my powers inside."

Ginny was so taken aback by this knowledge she had to sit down. They were quiet for sometime then, finally Ginny looked up at Artemis, and said in nothing more than a whisper, "If you think I can do it, then you have my permission."

"I know you can do it, you've already started without my help… before I do it I'm going to tell you everything you can in time posses, the main ones is the ability to talk to all animals, which you've started with the young Singapura. Your kitten has special gifts as well being your truest familiar; you will be able to contact her through a special mind link that will only ever work for you and her. She will also be able to use very simple magic, for protecting you or herself only. Along with the ability to talk to all animals, you will be able to draw strength from all animals and the moon. The moon is your biggest ally along with Angele. My powers were giving to me by the moon, and so are your powers. You will have to learn to harness the power from the silver moonlight. That is when our powers are the strongest. The final power is the power to protect small children. In time you will learn to use your powers for all these purposes, until then my child I'm afraid I will not be able to see you. If you are in true danger I will know and trasfer my powers to you, to strengthen the one you have harnessed. Do be safe and have fun, your Orion is at your school, find him, and find love." With that she hugged Ginny, inturn giving her the knowledge she'll need. "Only tell Dumbledore, and your Orion, about these gifts, others will not understand. Goodbye Diana"

**A/N: This chapter is the longest yet, I know I said this was going to go til Hogwarts but I'm a little stuck as to how I want the train ride to go... I know I'm going to have another fight between Gin and Herm, but I also what a mini fight between Draco and Ginny, but how I'm not sure. The next chapter will probably be the train ride, I know this is slow going so far, but it will pick up soon.**

AngeliqueCollins: I didnt really want her to have a stalker but I do want him to be really interested in her, for some unknown reason, yes he thinks shes grown up but something (that has yet to actually happen yet) pushing him to be around her. I reread the chapter and your right it kind does sound like a stalker but I cant think of any other way to put it. Yes I love Angele, shes wonderful... Ginny's always got the raw end of the deal, when it deals with her family and her gifts, so its a really big deal that she now has two things none of them have, Angele and Artemis...

Girl Without a Life: I hope you like the name Angele (Ange-lee). It means Angel, and I was going to use Angel, but it seemed so overused... also its one of my best friends middle name's so its kinda in dedication to her, because she loves Hermione and Draco ships, and hates Ginny and Draco ships... but I do love the name so I decided to use it... how you like it.

**Please Review, it keeps my mind in working mode, and let me know what's going through your minds... so review even if its just to say keep writing please...**


	5. Chapter 4

**I dont own any of this... wish I could say I was J.K. Rowling's but I'm not. I only own my idea...**

**A/N: Ok, some people don't understand the Orion spill with Artemis, so I thought I'd just explain it a little real fast. Artemis is a virgin goddess, she asked Zeus not to have a husband. She was always more of a feminist, and didn't get involved with anyone. Orion was her exception. As it says in the previous chapter, Apollo got jealous of Artemis spending her time with Orion, so he set up Orion's death. If you need further explanation you can look up Greek Mythology and fine out more… Hope that clears it up a bit.**

**Also I've been doing this without a Beta, if you know one who's willing to be mine let me know… I've been told I have a few errors, and usually I can find them. I just can't really proof my own stuff. Well on with the story!**

**Chapter 4**

"Goodbye."

_Um… Ginny I think you should get up… can you understand me? Hear me? _Angele asked through their mind link, ask she licked Ginny's hand, trying to wake her up.

_Huh? Where am I?_ Ginny's mind asks, her body still not waking but her mind fully awake.

_You are in your mind… Now wake up, you need to get ready to leave! The train leaves in two hours, and you still need to pack up the stuff you bough yesterday._

_Who are you? Are you my conscious?_

_No, I'm not… I'm a little silver kitten who's been trying to get her master up for the last 15 minutes, now GET UP!_

_ANGELE? _Ginny started to wake up, with the memory of her dream running through her mind. _So, this is the mind link I share with you huh? Wicked!_

_Yes but can we talk about this on the train you really need to get ready. _Angele persisted trying her best to get the girl moving.

"Alright I'm up, I'm up. Happy?" She smiled, petting the kitten.

"Yes now go!" meowed Angele.

"How?"

"On the train, go!"

"Ok… you sure I'm not crazy?" Ginny asked more herself than Angele, as she walked to the bathroom to take a shower and get ready.

** Kings Cross Platform 9 ¾ **

The ride to Kings Cross was uneventful. It consisted of Hermione and Ginny glaring at each other, Ron and Harry groaning a lot, and Mr. And Mrs. Weasley talking about how they should behave this year, and to stay out of trouble.

Ginny rolls her eyes as her mother hugs her for the 10 time, cry "My baby girls all grown up… be safe dear."

"I will mum, honestly I'll try. I must go, or the train will leave without me." Ginny tries to pry her mother's arms off of her.

"Your right dear, remember I love you. Bye Ginny, dear." With a kiss on the forehead, Molly let go, and Ginny practically ran from her mother.

_I don't want to deal with the trio, anymore today. Lets try to find an empty compartment shall we Angele?_ With a slit nod from the kitten, Ginny started looking for an empty compartment. Finding one in the last cart, Ginny sat her stuff down, and locked the door, not wanting the dream team to find her. Then lay down with Angele, on her chest.

"So, now that we're alone, care to tell me how you knew that we could talk through the link?" Ginny asked the kitten.

"Well Artemis told me the day before you came to get me, that someone would get me and she would be able to understand me. When I felt the link open, I talked. As for you being able to understand what I'm _saying_ now, it's because you can communicate with all animals. At the moment you are speaking Felinia."

"I'm speaking a different language?" with a nod from Angele, Ginny grinned. "That's so cool."

"Yes it is, but someone's about to knock so we best go to the mind link," _or the person at the door will think your more mental then they already do._

True to her word, someone knocked at the door. Thinking it was the torrid trio, Ginny yelled, "Go the fuck away you assholes. I don't want to deal with your incessant chatter!"

When she didn't hear Ron start pounding on the door, Ginny sat up. _That's weird…_ Deciding to investigate, Ginny got up and opened the door. Expecting to see the trio's retreating back, nothing prepared her to find a slightly smirking Draco Malfoy standing in front of her. The momentary shock was enough for Draco to enter the compartment and shut the door.

"So Weaslette, how did you manage to get a compartment all to your self? Who'd you have to sleep with… hm?" Draco drawled, smirking even more as Ginny's face darkened with anger. _She really is quit beautiful when she's angry. Must make her angry more often…_

_Why you arrogant, pompous brat! How dare you insinuate that I would sleep with anyone!_ Ginny's mind ranted.

_Ginny calm down, he's just trying to get you angry. Breath. There you go, now give him as good as he gave you!_ Angele jumped onto Ginny's shoulder to watch from a better advantage point, also to make sure Ginny controlled herself.

"Well if you really want to know, you'll have to sit down, it's a very long list." Seeing Draco's eyes widen before he quickly recovered, Ginny hid a smirk.

Draco's eyes widen, _that's not what's suppose to happen. She's suppose to yell and scream or something, not act as if it doesn't bother her. I know it does, fine she wants to play, lets see if she can beat the Master…_ a little voice in the back of his head said, _she already beaten you once…_ pushing that thought away, Draco smirked at her, and took a seat, "Well it's a long train ride, we have plenty of time…"

Slightly shocked that he actually sat, Ginny prepared herself to start listing people, then thought better of it. With a defeated sign she sat down across from the now smirking idiot who faced her. _Now what Angele?_

_Talk to him. He's not all bad, I can tell._

_Are you crazy, this is Malfoy, he's worse than Hermione! _

_Hermione's not bad either, just annoying, this boy's hiding something from the world. I dare you to find it. _Angele knew Ginny couldn't resist a challenging but how she handled her doing it would be the story.

Gritting her teeth, Ginny forced a smile, "So Malfoy, why are you hear?"

Smirking even more, "To hear how many people you had to sleep with to get this compartment. Remember?" he asked sarcastically.

"Oh yes, I do, but I don't want to talk about it right now, you might have a heart attach, which would be a pity…" Ginny said in the same sarcastic tone and Draco used.

Seeing the kitten Draco remembered the weird incident at the pet shop. _Must have been that kitten in the crate…_ "So how did a dirt poor Weasley afford to get a pet?"

"Mind your own business Malfoy."

"Why should I Weaslette?"

"Because I could really make your life a living hell, ask Hermione."

With that the compartment broke into and uncomfortable silence. After about 20 minutes Ginny stated indifferently, "I slept with Dumbledore, to get the compartment." The look of horror on paling his face was priceless, Ginny started to laugh. She couldn't help it his face was so comical.

"You did WHAT?" Draco screeched. Which made Ginny laugh harder.

When she finally got a little more control she said, "You should have seen your face… priceless. I didn't sleep with anyone Malfoy, I just got lucky."

_That was evil… even a Slytherin had to respect that!_ "So why aren't you sitting with the _fabulous _trio? Did Potter refuse to go out with you again?"

_Why? Why can't anyone forget that! I haven't had a crush on Harry since my 3rd year!_

"No, actually they're a little pissed at me, but I wouldn't sit with them if they weren't anyways. Goddess they're so annoying," Ginny said, for a moment forgetting whom she was talking too.

"So the littlest Weasley's finally stepping out of the shadows huh?"

"Maybe…"

Silence eloped the compartment for the rest of the ride to Hogwarts neither saying anything, each lost in thought of what the new school term would bring. Ginny thought about the shock the school would have when they find out she gets transferred, and how great the term would be with Angele with her. Draco was thinking about how the youngest Weasley finally grew up, along with the dread end of year ceremony his father promise he would hold for him. When the train finally stopped, both exited the compartment not saying a word to each other.

**In the Great Hall**

Sitting at Gryffindor table, Ginny sat, waiting for Professor McGonagall to bring in the 1st years. Looking around the Great Hall, Ginny smiled. No matter how many years she was here, the Great Hall always brought a smile to her face. Soon the smile turned into a smirk, Ginny 'forgot' to mention that she would have to be resorted, since she was being transferred.

Soon, Professor McGonagall was bringing the 1st years in, and had them lined up. After all the 1st years were sorted, Dumbledore stood to make his Welcoming Speech, or so everyone thought.

"Welcome to another year. Before I tell you the announcements we have one more student who needs to be sorted." Everyone started to look around, trying to figure out who it was. "She was the top of her year, and got the highest marks on her O.W.L's that Hogwarts has ever seen, so would Miss Ginerva Weasley please step forward." The hall went silent, as Ginny walked to the front. She smiled at the shocked faces of the dream team, as well as everyone else in the hall.

As she sat on the stool, McGonagall put the hat on her head.

_So your back again, are you. I knew you wouldn't make it in that house, but you wanted to go there, so what did I do? I must be going soft at my old age; best put you where I had intentionally wanted… _Ginny smiled, already knowing, and willing to go become a…

"Slytherin!"

**A/N: Don't kill me please… I don't like this chapter all that much, the argument between Draco and Ginny, didn't go like I wanted but every time I rewrote it, it just got worse. I'm also sorry I didn't get this up sooner, yesterday I was involved in a flash flood and my car got flooded inside the car. I've been cleaning it every since. Didn't have time to write, so forgive me…**

**Cinnamon Spice**: Thanks, I'm glad you like my story. It's just something the popped into my head as I was reading a book about Mythology. It's working really well so far…

**greeneyedlildevil**: I hope you enjoy this chapter… sorry for the wait.

**QHLuver**: the train ride conversation is where my brain decided to go none functional, but they finally started working again. I hope you like this chapter.

**Girl Without a Life**: In all honesty, I'm not sure exactly how Gin's Orion is going to be. At first I was going to have Orion give him some powers or something, but now I'm leaning more to him, just being Ginny's love. Yea pretty much Ginny is part god, and I'm still working out the idea as a whole, for how it's going to affect her.

**BloodDeath**: No I'm not… why? I'm from the USA, in a very boring state of Kansas…

**Bungle-in-the-Jungle: **I know I jump from tense to tense, but I can't help it. Probably the reason my English teacher didn't like my writing. I've been looking for a beta to help out with that. I've tried to proof my own stories and I just can't do it. I'll just skip over the errors... as for details, I have a very active imagination and when I read stories they always seem to leave out stuff for my mind to picture, I don't like not knowing, so I just added probably more than I should to the details. I'm glad you like my story, and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Please Review, it keeps my mind in working mode, and let me know what's going through your minds... so review even if its just to say keep writing please...**


	6. Chapter 5

**I don't own any of this... wish I could say I was J.K. Rowling's but I'm not. I only own my idea... **

**Chapter 5**

Previously on Born to Live for a Lost Love:

_So your back again, are you. I knew you wouldn't make it in that house, but you wanted to go there, so what did I do? I must be going soft at my old age; best put you where I had intentionally wanted… Ginny smiled, already knowing, and willing to go become a…_

"Slytherin!"

Everyone in the Great Hall seemed to take a deep inhale, and then there was silence. No one could believe that innocent, sweet, little Ginny Weasley, the girl who had the huge crush on The Harry Potter, could actually be a Slytherin. Ginny put the sorting hat down as she tried to suppress her laugher from surfacing.

The trio and the rest of the hall, par the Slytherins, thought she was about to cry. Soon her laugher could be heard, she couldn't hold it in anymore it spilled out. At the sound of her laugher the Slytherins start applauding.

With a wicked grin on her face she starts walking to the Slytherin table, as she walked she heard a thump and knew it was Ron. A shriek from Hermione confirmed it... Ron fainted. _Serves him right! _Looking at the table that was only feet from her, she caught silver eyes, and noticed his look across from him; there was an open seat. Taking that as a sign to sit, we walked over and sat. When she finally sat the clapping subsided.

_Another year, another Welcoming speech from the old crackpot fool. I'm hungry, the sorting ceremony better be fast! With a sigh, Draco looked around the Great Hall, at the other three tables. Usually he would skip over Gryffindor, but he couldn't seem to keep his eyes off of Ginny Weasley. What is it about her? She's beautiful, yes, but others are better. She's not wealthy, she's a dirt poor Weasley, so what is it? The little voice in the back of his head chose now as a good time to answer his questions, Maybe its because you admire her, she stood up to you when no one else has, and bested you. She's also non attainable, but you want to attain her, you want her… the voice faded way. That's not it, is it? I don't want to attain a Gryffindor, a Weasley even less. Maybe- his brooding was cut short when he noticed the welcoming speech wasn't like years before._

"-Before I tell you the announcements we have one more student who needs to be sorted." _What? Who?_ "She was the top of her year, and got the highest marks on her O.W.L's that Hogwarts has ever seen." _Must be the Mudblood, but where she going to go? "_so would Miss Ginerva Weasley please step forward."

_What? How did she? There's really was something different about that girl…_

"Slytherin." _She's a Slytherin…_the little voice came back, _she's attainable now…yes she is. _Seeing her walk to the table Draco noticed that no one was sitting across from him, after he caught her eye, he indicated to she open seat across from him, and she sat. "Welcome to Slytherin, Ginerva." Draco drawled.

"Ginny, please," Ginny smiled a little bigger at him.

"Welcome, Pansy Parkinson. Last year to were the one who was causing all those pranks weren't you?" Pansy asked as she held out her hand.

"Ginny, and yes that was me, but the Professors were in too much shock at me doing it that they ignored it." Ginny said as she shook her hand.

"Very good, now that everything is in order, the Forbidden Forest is still forbidden, any who enter would be putting themselves in grave danger." Dumbledore warned, "Mr. Filch would like me to remind you that any WWW products are forbidden as well, if you would like to see the full list it is hanging on his door. I would also like to introduce your Head girl and boy. The head girl this year is our Hermione Granger, and head boy is Draco Malfoy. Now that that's all taken care of, Tuck in." with that food appeared on the tables.

"Congratulations Draco," Ginny said.

"It's nothing," Draco said, but liking the way she said his name. Made him feel important.

Half way through the meal Angele had shown up, a Ginny asked her were she was, and she told her that she was getting supper. The rest of the meal went by with Ginny and Pansy talking about everything, and anything. Ginny found out that she would be rooming with Pansy, and that there was a little ceremony of there own she needed to participate in before she could go to sleep that night, along with finding out they have a lot in common. Draco just sat there watching, taking everything in about her. Soon the welcoming feast was done, and Draco, Pansy and Ginny stood and went headed to the dungeons.

"So what's this ceremony about?" Ginny asked as she held Angele in her arms, petting her absently. _Do you think it'll involve blood or something?_

_I dough it, from what I can tell it only takes a few minutes. Trust me you'll be fine. Angele informed her._

"It's just something every female Slytherin has to do, before fully becoming a Slytherin," Draco informed her.

"Oh."

They stopped in front of a painting of Salazar Slytherin. Salazar eyed Ginny, then smiled, "Welcome to Slytherin, my child. Here you will find the true path to your destiny." Draco rolled his eyes, Salazar always said something along those lines to everyone, but something was different this time, but he couldn't place it.

"Thank you Salazar, it's an honor to be in your house," Ginny smiled. There was just something about him that made her feel safe. Weird that she would feel save in a cave of snakes but then again, she could control snakes now.

"Simetra," Pansy said the password. The painting opened and the three walked in.

Ginny looked around, it looked so different than the Gryffindor common room. The walls were a dark green, with black marble floor. The couches and chairs were all made from black leather, but what caught Ginny's eye was the glass case by the silver fireplace, "What's that?"

"That is what the ceremony is for. Come here," Draco said, with no callousness in his voice. Ginny followed. When they were beside the glass case Ginny could see a little black box inside, it looked like a case for jewelry. Draco opened the case and handed her the box. "Now, open it."

"Why? What is this for?" Ginny asked, unwilling to just open it without an explanation.

"It's the ceremony. Inside are a pair of earrings, they belonged to a very powerful goddess some time ago, she gave them to Salazar telling him the new owner will be in Slytherin, and only she will be able to activate the power inside. Ever since then ever female must open the box. Understand?" Draco asked.

"Yes," Ginny opened the box, inside was a pair of silver pair of snake earrings, with little emeralds for the eyes. She ran her finger over one of the earrings and it hissed softly to her, "Welcome back Mistress."

A/N: This chapter isn't very long and I'm sorry. I would have updated yesterday, but I was stuck as to how Ron would react to Ginny being in Slytherin. I rewrote it a few times, where Ron marched over to the Slytherin table, but it never ended the way I wanted. I also was going to have it where Draco and Ginny were still on last name bases, but my fingers wouldn't listen and after I wrote it with their first names, it just worked better for me. I hope you enjoy this chapter, I should have the next one up tomorrow, I have most of it written but I love cliffhangers too much to keep writing on this one.

AngeliqueCollins: I hope you like Draco's reaction, I know its kinda plan as a reaction, but everything else I had as him like throwing a fit, didn't work out that well. I always seem to go too in detail when I write that way. I figured this way worked better. Ron's main reaction will be in the next chapter. As for her family, I'm still undecided. How you enjoyed this chapter.

Fallen0angel15: I hope you like this chapter, as much as the rest. Is this update soon enough for you? I hope so. 

BloodDeath: I didn't know that. Wow, I just chose that name when I was looking around on the net, seen it and was like, that's it. Hope you like this story, though.

Girl Without a Life: Ron's going to freak out in the next chapter; I'm working on it now. I'm a little stuck as to how Ginny's going to handle it, but I'm working on it. I'm glad you like the idea of Ginny being in Slytherin. There are a few stories where she's sorted into Slytherin that I've read, and I didn't want to be like them, but then my story wouldn't work like I want it too. I'm really happy you like this story, and hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Natalie: I'm very impatient too. I like stories that update at least twice a week. I'm glad you like this story. It's been something in my mind for a while, I just haven't known how to put it on paper. Now that I have, my idea's keep growing, like the earring idea for this story, just came to me as I was typing today, so my story keep growing everyday, changing for the better I hope. I'm glad you like this story. 

**Please Review, it keeps my mind in working mode, and let me know what's going through your minds... Good, bad, indifferent. I'm thinking about holding the next chapter hostage until I get 25 reviews. I don't want to, but I'm seriously contemplating it. I wont do it this time, maybe next chapter if I don't get a lot of reviews. The reviews keep my mind working and functioning. Boost's my ego a bit… well review your thoughts… **


	7. Chapter 6

**I don't own any of this... wish I could say I was J.K. Rowling's but I'm not. I only own my idea... **

**Chapter 6**

Previously on Born to Live for a Lost Love:

_Ginny opened the box, inside was a pair of silver pair of snake earrings, with little emeralds for the eyes. She ran her finger over one of the earrings and it hissed softly to her, "Welcome back Mistress."_

Being the only two, to arrive in the Common room was Draco and Pansy. Both stood in shock at what they just saw. Draco knew something was different about Ginerva Weasley. Pansy's jaw dropped, she couldn't believe that this ex-Gryffindor opened the power.

Ginny on the other hand was confused, "Back?"

"Yes Mistress, we can feel our Goddess' soul and power in you."

Ginny thought about how that made since. She assumed the Goddess who left these earrings was Artemis. "I understand. What power is it that you possess that I opened? I thought Artemis gave me all her powers."

"Well that Mistress we can not tell you. You must learn that on your own. You will be able to use some of the powers we possess, but not all 'til you find your love. Then and only then will you fully attain your full power." With that said, the snakes went silent. Then rose off of the velvet-lined box, and onto Ginny's ears.

Draco watched as Ginny touched the earrings, believing nothing would happen as every time before. Ready to take the box back and put it back in the glass case, Draco was shocked when he heard hissing come from the box. He stumbled back from the shock She opened the power!_ How? _Then he swore he heard her hiss back, but it was so short he thought he heard wrong. Draco was dumbfounded when she started speaking Parseltongue. _How could this, girl? No she wasn't a girl anymore… How could she open 'the power!' What was the power anyways? Was it the ability to speak Parselmouth?_ For some reason he highly doubted it was. When Draco was sure nothing could shock him anymore, he saw the earrings float on their own accord onto Ginny's ears.

"How?" he heard Pansy whisper.

"I'm not sure. Didn't you hear them?

_No she didn't hear them you spoke Parseltongue, Ginny. Angele informed. _

_Oh… do you know what power these earrings will give me? _

"No, you spoke Parseltongue. Was that the power they gave you?" Pansy asked in awe.

_Sounds like a good reason Ginny, use it. And yes I know, and no I can't tell you._

"Yes, but I didn't know that at first," she noticed Draco didn't looked convinced.

"So, what did they say?" Draco asked trying to find a flaw in her reasoning.

"They welcomed me. I said thanks. They said the Goddess told them I'd come. I asked them what the power was, and they said the power was to talk to them and their brethrens." Ginny said, though she was sure she didn't have control over what she just said.

_It sounds plausible, but there's still something missing from her story… I know it! Draco thought._

"Well," Pansy piped in, "that's cool and all, but I'm tired, Ginny I'll show you to our dorm. Night Draco."

"Alright. Goodnight Draco," Ginny smiled and turned to follow Pansy out.

"Night Pansy, Goodnight Ginny," he called as he walked to his dorm.

Ginny and Pansy walked down the hall that led to the dorm room. Ginny expected the room to look like the one's in Gryffindor tower, but they weren't. There were only two beds; Pansy explained that they only had two people in a room. The floors were marble as well as everything in the Slytherin common room. The walls weren't the same green as the walls in the common room, but they were silver, with a green ceiling boarder. The biggest difference was these rooms had two rooms to them. One was a little common room, and the other was the bedroom, and adjoined to the bedroom was a bathroom.

"This is so cool, this is so much better than Gryffindor!" Ginny laughed.

"We'll us Slytherins always do it better!" Pansy smiled. Sitting down on the leather couch that was their common room, they talked about the differences and similarities, which were small.

"Pansy, can I ask you a question?" Ginny asked.

"You mean other than the one you just asked, sure," Pansy teased.

"Why are you and Draco being so nice to me?"

"Well I'm not exactly sure why Draco is, but I honestly never had a problem with you other than you were a Gryffindor, it's the Dream Team I have a problem with. Mostly Hermione, but never had a problem with you. Now that you're in Slytherin, there's no need to be 'enemies' now right."

"Right."

"We'll Gin, I'm beat lets go to bed. We can talk tomorrow alright."

"Sure."

Neither Ginny nor Draco slept well that night. Ginny, because so much has happened to her in such a short amount of time, and she didn't know what to do. Everything she felt she needed to do was building pressure on her. Not even Angele could calm her nerves. Draco, because he couldn't figure out what was so different about Ginny, and how she opened the power of the earrings. Also he couldn't figure out why he cared to find out in the first place.

"Ginny. Ginny! GINNY! WAKE UP!"

"What? What's wrong Pansy?" Ginny slurred with sleep.

"We have exactly 30 minutes to get down to the Great Hall for breakfast!"

"What?" Ginny jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom, to take a shower. Twenty minutes later Ginny came out, and then dashed to her closet. The dress code had changed, they still had to wear their house cloak, but underneath they could wear anything they want. Ginny started to grab her hand-me-down cloths, when Pansy stopped her.

"Ginny, you're a Slytherin now, we help each other. I know you don't need it, but come here." Pansy handed Ginny, a fitted emerald green tank top, with a green plaid schoolgirl skirt. "Wear these."

"Pansy I couldn't… are you sure?"

"Yes now change!"

Ginny changed into them, then added a little eyeliner and mascara. Deciding that she looked good put a little lip-gloss for the final touch, and turned to Pansy, "How do I look?"

"Smashing, now I'm hungry lets go eat!"

In the Great Hall Draco waited for Ginny and Pansy to show up. He and Pansy always waited for each other to eat, why? He couldn't remember anymore but it's just something they did. When the Great Hall door's opened and Pansy walked in. Draco watched the door, waiting for Ginny to come through.

"Her brother wanted to talk to her before she came in here. She's just outside the door." Pansy informed him with amusement dancing in her eyes.

"Why would I want to know that Pansy?" Draco sneered.

"Because you don't understand her, and you want to understand everyone." she pointed out.

"Whatever."

CRASH

Before anyone could register what just happened Draco was up and out the doors.

"Ginny can we talk?"

"Sure Ron, Pansy you go ahead." Ginny told Pansy as she turned to her brother, "So what do you want Ron?"

"Ginny, what were you thinking? Did you know that you were going to be resorted?" Ron asked trying to keep the infamous Weasley temper under control.

"Yes Ron I knew, and I also knew where I was going to be sorted. The Sorting Hat wanted to put me in Slytherin my first year but I told it I couldn't be put there, I told it to put me in Gryffindor."

"You knew! You knew you were going to be sorted into Slytherin and you still did it! Why? How could you do that to me? To the family? Do you know how mum and dad will take this?" Ron raised his voice with every word that left his mouth.

"Yes I knew, its part of the reason I did it. -"

"HERMIONE WAS RIGHT! THERE IS SOMETHING WRONG WITH YOU! WHY WOULD YOU WILLINGLY BE SORTED INTO A HOUSE FULL OF DEATH EATERS? SLYTHERINS ARE A BUNCH OF SLIMLY, EVIL, MANIPULATIVE, DEATH EATERS, AND YOU WILLINGLY WENT THERE!"

"RON! SHUT UP! ARH!" Ginny threw her hands in the air ready to walk away when Ron was thrown across the hall… "Ron?"

**A/N: I hope you like this chapter everyone. I rewrote the argument between Ginny and Ron a few times and this was the best I could get. The first time I wrote it, Hermione and Harry were there too, but I decided to let it just be Ron. If you have any ideas about what kind of magic the earrings can posses let me know. So far I'm going to have Ginny have telekinesis. If you can think of anything else let me know…**

AngeliqueCollins: I hope you like the reactions. It took me awhile to figure out how I wanted Ron's reaction to be, but I hope it works well.

Fallen0angel15: Was the update soon enough? Hehe… I'm glad you like this story. I can't wait to see what happens next either, ever since the third chapter everything's just been happening, I tried planning it and when I did, the chapters weren't that good. 

sakura-no-hana-hoshi: I'm glad you like my story, thanks for your review. You're new to this and I thank you for reviewing means bunches to me!

The Pendulam Swings: I'm honored that you think my story is am amazing piece of writing. It makes me feel like I'm doing well. I'm glad you love it; I'm loving it too. Thank you for all the reviews; I'm not sure how to change the first few. I really need a beta, but I refuse to stop writing 'til I get a beta.

Girl Without a Life: I guess so, I just figured Ginny's had so much happen lately that she really wasn't shocked anymore. It's what I was going for… I hope you like this chapter!

natalie: I'm not exactly sure what all the earrings are going to help Ginny do, but right now she has telekinesis. Later she might get the ability to read peoples minds, but I'm not sure maybe manipulate particles, but I won't know 'til the time comes.

OHLuver: I'm glad you liked how Ron acted. I hope you still like it. I know I've read a few where Ginny's sorted into Slytherin and Ron yells. I kinda like the idea of him yelling as you can see in this chapter, but I also wanted something different. Hope you enjoyed it. I've always pictured her as a Slytherin as well. But I thought about keeping her in Gryffindor and she would be like, if I was in Slytherin everyone would expect me to do it, but here I'm innocent Ginny Weasley, but I went with Slytherin, it just works better.

**Please Review, it keeps my mind in working mode, and let me know what's going through your minds... Good, bad, indifferent. I'm thinking about holding the next chapter hostage until I get 35 reviews. I don't want to, but I'm seriously contemplating it. I wont do it this time, because I got up to 26 reviews last chapter… maybe next chapter if I don't get a lot of reviews. The reviews keep my mind working and functioning. Boost's my ego a bit… well review your thoughts… **


	8. Chapter 7

**I don't own any of this... wish I could say I was J.K. Rowling's but I'm not. I only own my idea... **

**A/N: In this story there is the Golden Trio/Dream Team (Harry, Ron, Hermione), and the Silver Trio (Draco, Pansy, Ginny). I got the Silver Trio idea from my Betas and I love you guys so much, thanks for the idea. Had to give credit where credit was due. Thanks. Hope you all like this chapter… on with the story!**

**Chapter 8**

_Previously on Born to Live for a Lost Love:_

"_RON! SHUT UP! ARH!" Ginny threw her hands in the air ready o walk away when Ron was thrown across the hall… "Ron?"_

"Ron? What did I do? What did I do? I… I… couldn't do something… like that."

"We're afraid, that was partly our fault," hissed the snakes.

_Ginny! Are you alright? What happened? Ginny heard Angele's frantic voice in her head._

_I'm fine, I just… I'm not sure what I did. I made Ron hit a wall. Where are you? Ginny replied "What was your fault, and how?"_

"We gave you the power of telekinesis, you must look up the rest yourself…" they hissed softly.

_I'm in your room. Do you need me?_

_No… no, just stay there. I'll be there soon._

_**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

The first thing Draco saw when he opened the Great Hall doors, was Ron slumped against the far wall. He looked as if he'd been hit with a bludger, but nothing serious. _Shit, Weasley looks bad! He must have been the source of the crash. Where's…_ He spotted Ginny standing about 50 yards from Ron's body. Walking towards her he could see her visually shaking. In that moment something inside of Draco broke, as if the chains that were holding him back, were now shattered into millions of pieces. Unsure of what actually happened to make him feel the way he felt, all he knew was he needed Ginny. He sprinted and wrapped Ginny in a hug, trying to comfort her. He knew she did it, how he wasn't sure, but he knew. They stood there about two minutes before the doors opened and Harry and Hermione rushed out.

"Ron!" Hermione and Harry shouted and hurried to his side. About that time Ron was waking up. Once Ron got his senses back, he looked at Ginny; she was still in Draco's arms with her head on his shoulder staring at himself. Then he looked at Hermione and Harry who followed his glace.

"Maybe… she is possessed again…" Ron said wearily, pain visible in his voice.

"Or maybe Malfoy has her under the Imperious curse." implored Harry.

"Well, lets find out," Hermione said as she got up and walked over to the couple in question. "What did you do to her Malfoy?" Hermione spat out his name as if it was shite in her mouth.

"Nothing you need to know about Mudblood."

"Granger, if you don't want to be harmed your going to go back in the Great Hall with Harry and my brother, right now," Ginny said quietly.

"Granger? Ginny want has he done to you? Is it the imperious? Are you possessed again?" Hermione asked trying to find proof in Ginny's stance.

Draco felt more than saw Ginny's anger build, along with power. He could literally fill it radiate off of her. "Granger, I'd do what she said, and I'd be quick about it."

"Well I'm not you, now am I? Ginny what's wrong with you?" Hermione asked taking a step closer to her.

Ginny stepped out of Draco's arms giving him a wicked smirk, and faced Hermione, "I told you to go, you should have listened to me. There is nothing wrong with me, I am neither under the Imperious curse, nor possessed again. I take both options as a great offence. First, I am strong enough to counter the Imperious curse, second I know Ocluminy, so I cant be possessed again. Snape taught me both, and trust me, if I was under either option you would be the last bloody person I'd go to. You have exactly twenty seconds to get out of my face, Mudblood, before I get really mad," Ginny started counting in the same emotionless voice as before.

Before Ginny got to ten Pansy walked out the doors, having heard Ginny's threat from the other side. Deciding best to let Ginny calm down, Pansy Stupefied at the trio.

"Pansy…" Ginny pouted, "You're no fun!"

"Gin, I'd love nothing more than let you wallop the stupid twit, but McGonagall is coming this way, so we really should be leaving."

"Right, let's go," Draco put his arm around Ginny's waist leading her to their common room. Just as they rounded the corner they heard McGonagall screech.

"So… what was going on?" Pansy asked as they neared the common room.

"Not sure. I was going to ask the same thing," Draco looked at Ginny who had been quiet since they left the hall.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Ginny stated trying to avoid the question as much as possible, because she still wasn't sure how to answer.

"Ginny, how did Weasel King end up against the wall, and when did Snape teach you Ocluminy, and how to counter the Imperious?" Draco prompted.

"Um… Well I'm not exactly sure about the first one. Can we talk about this someone else?" Ginny pleaded.

"Find, but your telling us Gin," Pansy said.

The Sliver Trio (A/N: My beta's came up with the name, and I love it! Thanks guys J) walked in silence to the common room. Once inside Ginny led them to her and Pansy's room. Once they all were seated in front of the fire, Draco and Pansy sitting on one couch, Ginny laying on the loveseat with Angele on her stomach. _Ginny you should start… _ Angele gently pushed.

_You're right… "You asked how Ron ended up against the wall. Also why and when Snape taught me, right?" Ginny asked. Both parties nodded. "Well as I said before, I'm not sure what happened with Ron. I just threw my hands in the air, and he went flying. I, I think it has something to do with the earrings." Ginny didn't want to tell them exactly want happened._

"So you think the earrings set him flying?" Draco asked skeptically.

"I'm not sure, it's just an idea."

"We can look up your theory on the earrings in the house library," Pansy prompted.

"Slytherin has a library!"

"Yep, doesn't Gryffindor?" Pansy asked amused. All Ginny could do was shake her head no.

"So we're not sure what happened to Weasley, but what about Snape?" Draco persisted. He had his guesses as when it happened, but he wasn't going to voice his thoughts.

"Well, that's a long story, you want the long or short version?"

"Just give us the quickie for now," Pansy declared.

"Alright. Well before I start I need to know if you know who opened the Chamber of Secrets." Ginny said solemnly. She really didn't want to be talking about this but unsure of any other way.

_Relax they know it was you. Just relax and tell them. Remember I'm here if you need me. Angele cooed._

Both nodded, affirming what Angele told her. "Well I was worried that Voldemort would try to posses me again, as I am now linked to him like Potter. I use to have horrible visions while I slept about what he was doing or going to do next. I told Dumbledore about it, and he decided to have Snape teach me Oclumincy. Needless to say, I learned it much faster than Potter ever did." _It only took me two weeks to master it._ "After that Snape was nicer to me. Gave the Trio a wicked blow, trying to figure out why he was being nice to me. They thought I was being possessed again. I mean honestly ever time I did something they disapproved of, I was possessed again," realizing she was getting off the subject, Ginny sighed. "Anyways during my fourth year, after "Moody" taught how to deflect the Imperious, I went to Snape and asked him if there was any way he could teach me how to deflect it."

"Why?" Draco asked Why would she want to know how to deflect the Imperious?_ What gave her any idea that she should worry?_

"I guess it was because, I was scared to be under it. I didn't want anyone making decisions about what I was going to do again. After being possessed you learn to love your freedom of your actions. Snape understood, and taught me. The _Dream Team_ was too caught up doing their _hero_ activities, that they never realized I was gone. Probably saved me lots of grief. "

Once Ginny finished telling Draco and Pansy about Snape, they decided to get the researching done. After Ginny got over the shock of how big the house library -it's just as large as The Library, but the Restricted section wasn't restricted- they took a table in the "restricted section."

"Well let's start here," Draco got up and went to grab a book. He returned a few minutes later it with three. They each took a book and started reading. Five hours and twenty-two books later, Ginny picked up the final book.

"Ancient Powers of Mythical Ledges, I've already read the copy in the Library, there wasn't anything in it," Ginny stated. She opened the front cover deciding she was going to read it anyways. Never know she might have missed something. Inside the front cover was a message; Only Slytherins in Slytherin house at the present moment can read this book properly. Intrigued Ginny started to read the book with more enthusiasm, the other two still looking through their books. An hour later Ginny turned to page 1134 and scanned the page. Ginny gasped, and the other's looked at her. Ginny started to read out loud so they could hear.

"Back in the time of the Founders, a goddess of untold beauty, gave Salazar Slytherin a box and told him her heir would be in his house, too keep them safe for her 'til she came. Inside the box were two silver snakes, with eyes of emerald. The snakes held three main powers, the first and most known is telekinesis. The second is told to be a power of persuasion. The third is told to be recognized only after the wearer of the earrings found and recognized her true love. The goddess never revealed the last power, all she said was, "When you find your love, Diana, you will find your core. Then your true powers will come." For the Lost Love prophesy, turn to 1143." Ginny looked up at them. Then she quickly turned the page to 1143. As she did that, both Draco and Pansy got up to read over her shoulder, as Ginny read

"Lost Love

The One will fall,

Two will take their place.

One of untold power,

The other the key.

Only two as one,

Will they success.

One as half will concur,

Continue not.

The love of past pain,

Will cure new.

When hearts are open,

True power will be seen.

The love lost, will be reborn to love again.

The One will fall,

But Two as one will rise.

Only after evil is gone,

Will Two be set free." Ginny started to shake when she finished. She knew she was the one of untold power. Harry 'the One,' Harry was going to fall. Ginny also knew that Pansy and Draco wouldn't take long to ask questions, and she wasn't sure how she was going to answer them.

_The truth will set you free. Angele teased. Honestly Gin, I trust these two, they aren't what others say they are. Trust them to help._

**A/N: I'm so sorry it took so long to get this chapter up. Had some technical difficulty, but its better now. I hope you like this chapter. _Please Review!_**

Bungle-in-the-Jungle: I like the idea of Ginny and wandless magic, and the understanding languages. I've read a story where Ginny and Draco both understood the different languages so I might not use that one, but I like it.

Helldarkangel1: I'm really glad you love my story. I'm glad your so enthusiastic about my story J Gives me hope that more people will review and like it. 

Ginny-and-Draco-fan: I know that the first few chapters were weird. I really love a Slytherin Ginny too. I can't wait 'til she really gets in it with the Golden Trio!

AngeliqueCollins: I hope you like the reactions. It took me awhile to figure out how I wanted Ron's reaction to be, but I hope it works well.

Fallen0angel15: No cookie for me this chapter huh? Sorry it took so long. Hope you like this chapter. I should have the next up within the next few days.

The Pendulam Swings: I got a beta, after I get a few more chapters up I'll see if they wanna check it for me. I've never been good at judging my own stuff. If you don't know who the love is your crazy :p Anyways hope you like this chapter.

Girl Without a Life: Nope Ginny's not Elemental. I've read too many where Ginny was Elemental, and thought about this, and liked it better. I hope you agree.

natalie: I'm really glad this is one of your top stories. I really wish I didn't have to make you wait for this chapter but its all good now.

OHLuver: I hope you like this chapter, as well as the last. Sorry for the wait, didn't wanna make you wait.

**Please Review, it keeps my mind in working mode, and let me know what's going through your minds... I didn't mean to make it seem like I was holding this chapter hostage but I couldn't think. Please keep sending the reviews. The reviews keep my mind working and functioning. Boost's my ego a bit… well review your honest thoughts… **


	9. Chapter 8

**I don't own any of this... wish I could say I was J.K. Rowling's but I'm not. I only own my idea... **

A/N: I am so sorry it took so long but I have been having lots of problems at home lately. Won't go into detail, because you really don't wanna know, so here's the story!

**Chapter 8**

_Previously on Born to Live for a Lost Love:_

Ginny also knew that Pansy and Draco wouldn't take long to ask questions, and she wasn't sure how she was going to answer them.

_The truth will set you free._ Angele teased._ Honestly Gin, I trust these two, they aren't what others say they are. Trust them to help._

* * *

_Trust them? I'm not sure I understand what's going on yet, let alone be able to tell them. I mean they are being nice to me, but I don't know them. _

_Ginny I can see what's going through their minds right now. They want to help. There's more there but you wouldn't believe me if I told you. Angele informed her, then leapt from her lap and went to wander._

_Where you going?_

_Around…_

"So… that's interesting. Any idea what it means?" Pansy asked.

"Well obviously 'The One' is Pot-head, but the rest…" Draco trailed off as he looked at Ginny.

"What?" Ginny asked trying to look inconspicuous.

"Don't what us. You have to be the one with the power, you have the earrings." Draco stated.

"That's very true Gin. Wait… does that mean she has to face…" Pansy stopped and looked at Draco helplessly. It was known between Draco and Pansy that they wanted nothing to do with Voldemort, nor did they want to become Death Eaters.

_Shit! Bloody hell! What if they go and tell Voldemort now! Damn it! Shit, fuck! Ginny's mind screamed at her to run, to get way, but for some unknown reason she couldn't move._

"If those bloody earrings gave her power, and the prophecy says she can do it, then she must be able to." Draco stated coolly, all the while watching Ginny's paling face. _What are you thinking? Just realized who we are? You wouldn't understand… or would you?"_

Ginny looked up at him in shock; _Did he really just say I could do it? Why?_ "Why do you believe I can do it?" Ginny asked before she could stop herself.

"Well for one the prophecy say's you will do it. Secondly since Perfect Potter's not going to be able to do it, your our only hope." Draco said levelly, and then left before Ginny could reply.

Pansy and Ginny sat there for a few minutes in silence. Ginny trying to figure out how she was 'the only hope,' Draco said she was and why he left before she could ask what he meant. Pansy on the other hand knew what Draco meant, and was waiting until Ginny figured it out.

"You don't understand do you?" Pansy finally said, tired of waiting.

"Huh? Oh, no…" Ginny whispered.

"What do you think it means?" Pansy couldn't keep the amusement out of her voice.

"Pansy, just tell me. Please."

"Gin, just not everyone in Slytherin wants to become a Death Eater, there are exactly three who don't, counting you. I'm one of them…"

"Draco?" Ginny couldn't keep the shock out of her voice.

"Yep. I knew you were smart," Pansy teased.

Curiosity getting the better of her "Why? I don't mean any offence but why?"

"You'll have to ask Draco for his reason, because it's not my story to tell. Honestly I shouldn't have told you anything, but I can tell you why I'm not." Pansy waited 'til Ginny nodded, she took a deep breath and began, "For as long as I remember my father told me I would serve the Dark Lord. He wanted me to have a high rank with Voldemort, but when he disappeared, my father dropped it. When Voldemort came back my fourth year, he offered me to the Dark Lord. He told Voldemort he could have his way with me, whenever he wanted, that I was 'happy' to do it.

"The bastard of a father put me under the Imperious on me the first time, and I fought it with every ounce of energy, but it wasn't enough. He even let some of his trusted Death Eaters have their way with me. One was Draco's father. When they were finished with me, I ran to Draco. I told him what happened. He taught me to fight the Imperious. I refuse to join them, because of what they did. Ever since then I started 'hanging' all over Draco, the Dark Lord didn't want anything to do with me, because he thought it was good Draco had a 'slut' to please him."

"Pansy, I had no idea. I'm sorry"

"No! Don't say that, you did nothing wrong. I finally realized what Voldemort represents and it's made me stronger. Let's go to lunch I'm hungry."

"Alright." Ginny said.

* * *

Ginny and Pansy make their way to the Great Hall, each in their school robes.

"I knew you would look brilliant in green." Pansy declared.

"Yea, you did. You were right… happy?" Ginny laughed.

"Very," Pansy said, and then stuck her tongue out at Gin.

"Very mature." Ginny drawled.

"I try," she stuck her tongue out again for emphasis.

Just as they were about to open the door's to go into the Great Hall they hearing a ruckus.

* * *

The Dream team sat in the usual spot's at Gryffindor table, trying to come up with other reasons for Ginny's behavior. The only two outcomes that seemed plausible were possession, or Imperious. They wouldn't, and couldn't think she was actually acting normal.

"Ron, tell us again what happened in the hall. You said she got mad and all you remember is flying across the hall?" Hermione speculated for the hundredth time.

"Damn it Hermione, YES!" Ron burst, but once he looked at her hurt face he sobered, "I'm sorry Herm, but I just want Ginny back, how she's suppose to be."

"What like the shadow you stomped all over? Don't worry, we'll take good care of her," sneered Draco. He was making his way over to Slytherin table when he heard the Golden Trio, talking about Ginny.

At the sound of Draco's voice the Dream team was up on their feet, Harry with one arm on Ron's left, and Hermione on the his right, barely trying to restrain Ron.

"YOU BASTARD WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER? I'D STAKE MY LIFE THAT YOU PUT THE IMPERIOUS CURSE ON HER!"

**

* * *

**

"Oh no… that's Ron's voice," Ginny groaned, then was immediately filled with rage. She opened the door, her shoulders squared and chin up, ready to get a huge chunk of the Golden trio for herself. "RONALD WEASLEY! What in Merlin's name are you doing!" Ginny watched as Ron's face paled a few shades.

"Ginny, why would you want to be sorted into Slytherin? They're just a bunch of future Death Eaters, who don't deserve the light of day, why do you think they're all in the dungeons!" Harry retorted.

"_Potter_, you have no idea what Slytherin house is like, so I suggest you shut your trap before someone gets hurt." Ginny replied coolly, with the patent Slytherin smirk firmly in place. "If you did… I think we all would love to know how?" Her smirk getting deeper.

"See! I told you, she has to be possessed. May-"

"HERMIONE GRANGER! WOULD YOU SHUT YOUR VIAL MOUTH? I AM IN NO WAY POSSESSED!" Ginny remembered she could throw Hermione against the wall, like she did Ron. Pansy saw the look of recognition on Gin's face and promptly put a hand on Gin's arm.

"Maybe the Golden Trio should go back to their _pack_. We wouldn't want two lion's and a lioness to get hurt now would we?" Pansy asked in her honey sweet voice, promising pain if not complied with.

"Are you threatening us, _Parkinson_?" Hermione spat, flashing her Head Girl's badge.

"Grander, I suggest you move along, because you're causing a disturbance in the Hall. I would _hate_ to report you," Draco drawled, walking up behind Ginny and Pansy. He, too, saw Ginny's reaction just before Pansy stepped in.

"We weren't doing anything wrong and you know it!" Hermione stated.

"Ms. Grander I'm going to have to disagree with that," came the familiar drawl of Severus Snape. "20 points will be taken away from Gryffindor, each."

"But, Professor, we didn't do anything, Ginny just started freaking out," Ron tried to lie; _tried_ being the operative word.

Ginny looked at her brother in untold furry. Before anyone could do anything, Ron was sent flying across the Great Hall, again, and landed a few feet from Professor McGonagall. Before anyone could comprehend what happened, Ginny ran out of the Great Hall. Pansy and Draco gave a slight nod to Snape and went after her.

**A/N: I know this is a short chapter, and I'm sorry its not longer, but my creative juices aren't flowing very freely at the moment. I've also got a new job, so I don't have a lot of time to write. I'm hoping you like this chapter.**

**Natalie:** Sorry it took so long to update. I hope you like this chapter! Yes, I do love Draco, he is very dreamy… hmmm ok yea they can get together now, but I'm still working on exactly what I want to happen between them first. I want there to be a big controversy first, but how and what I'm not sure. Still working on that.

**AngeliqueCollins:** I'm really glad you liked the reactions! I hope you like Pansy and Draco's as well. I do plan on having the final battle in this story. Of course Harry has to be in it, but I'm actually contemplating how I want to enter him in it. I had originally planned on having Hermione going Voldy, but then I changed my mine for two reason. One: one of the other author's I reading just put it up, and I honestly think I'd start using her idea's as my own, and I couldn't do that. Two: I really don't know how I would have her join. So now its going to be the Dream Team to the rescuer of the world, but they are going to fail. Hehe…

**fallen0angel15:** I'm glad my story gives ya stuff to think about at school! I did the same thing last year! If you think of any cool idea's let me know, would love to hear them. Trust me I'm running low on ideas. Sorry it took so long. Oh if you do think of ideas e-mail me: Hope this chapter gives ya more to think about!

**BeckiSoup:** I'm really glad you liked the last chapter. Hope you like this one as well!

**Ginny-and-Draco-fan:** I know what you mean about her becoming dark like really fast and all, but I actually plan on like telling why Ginny's like that, later on. I'm going to have Pansy or Draco haven't decided yet who, but have them ask why she hates her so much. I glad you like my prophecy; it actually took me quit awhile to think of the right way to write it. It started at four lines. Had to think a lot!

**Bungle-in-the-Jungle:** Happy Dances are on me ;). Yes, I love you both very much. You make my story writing possible! FYI your both weird, but weird in a very good way:P Oh well… hope you like the updateness I did.

**PotentialTempest:** Intriguing is a very good word! Word of the Day points goes to you. I haven't used a good word in a few days! Hope you like this chapter as well!

**Girl Without a Life:** I'm totally thrilled you like this story better than others. It gives me like bunches of hope that I'm doing something right with my story.

**The Pendulam Swings:** I know you were, but honestly :P, alright I'm growing up. Not really hehe ;) oh well I try. Anyways, I'm glad you like the Silver Trio name. As I said before the credit goes to my lovely beta's! You also got me hooked on the love me, at the end of your reviews that I started using it in my e-mails. Your welcome and thanks for your shout out!

**SilverUnicorn66:** I hope you like this chapter. It took me awhile to figure out what and how I wanted Pansy and Draco to react.

**Please Review, I need Idea's if you have any let me know!**


	10. Chapter 9

**I don't own any of this... wish I could say I was J.K. Rowling's but I'm not. I only own my idea... **

**Chapter 9**

Ginny ran for no other reason than to run from the Great Hall. She isn't one to usually run from a situation, but she had to run from them. Never had she suspected Ron to lie about her, to get her in trouble. Yea when then were younger Ron use to lie for her all the time to get her out of trouble, but never in her 16 years did he ever turn on her. He did that today!

Ginny wasn't all that upset, well she was, but even when she was upset she never ran. _Why am I running? Where am I running?_ Ginny stopped running and looked around. She was somewhere in the dungeons but where, she had no idea. Before she had real time to panic Angele rubbed against her leg.

_Relax. Follow me. Oh and Ginny, are you ready?_

_Ready? Ready for what?_

_You will see soon. Angele led Ginny deeper into the dungeons. Ginny didn't notice until they came to a door at the very end of the tunnel._

_Angele where are we? Since when have any of these tunnels had an end? I thought all of Hogwarts tunnels eventually led you back to the Great Hall. Ginny looked at the door, it seemed to be just like ever other door she's seen in the castle, old but well crafted. This door though, it had a very small almost unrecognizable difference, the word "Diana" was written on the door handle._

"Go on… open the door. You are ready," hissed the snakes.

"Ready for what? What aren't telling me? Please… tell me." Ginny plead with the snake earrings.

"Open the door, you will see," asked the earrings.

"Ok." Ginny said, then she looked that to door again. Slowly she reached out to turn the doorknob, but when her hand got within reach to turn the knob, the door opened on its own accord.

* * *

"Damn she's bloody fast, where could have see gone?" Pansy asked Draco, even though she knew he has even less of an idea than she did.

"I'm not sure Pans, but we need to fine her. She's in a right state and anyone who gets in her ways going get a one way ticket into a wall." _Just like Weasel-King did._

"Maybe she's in the common room? Or our room?" Pansy guessed, trying to figure out where her friend was. Yes, Pansy thought Ginny a friend. Ginny was the only Slytherin besides Draco that new of her past experience, and Ginny didn't use it against her, and Pansy knew she never would. There was just something about her that told Pansy Ginny could be trusted, and Pansy wasn't going to let that connection slip away now.

"Maybe, she did run towards the dungeons."

They made there way down to the Slytherin portrait of Salazar Slytherin, and were about to say the password when Salazar spoke, "She ran pass, not in. Keep going if you really want to find her. She's in a right state. I don't even think she knows where she's going."

"Thanks. Pansy you stay here incase she comes back. She's bound to end back up in the Great Hall. Most likely she'll come back here. I'll go this way to make sure she didn't run into anyone she shouldn't." _Like half of the Slytherin male population!_ The look in Draco's eyes, those unreadable eyes that she's grown to interpret were unknown to her. They looked scared? Only that look made Pansy stay.

* * *

The room was pitch black. Ginny walked in farther, when she remembered that she had her wand with her and pulled it out, whispering, 'Lumos'." The whole room seemed to turn on, her wand didn't do anything, it seemed as if the room responded to her voice, or thoughts. Ginny was in awe of the room. The walls seemed to be made of iridescent pearl, colors changing with the light. The carpet was a rich deep green, and there was a cozy sitting area. There were bookcases lining one wall. Ginny ran her finger across the binds of the books; she hadn't heard of any of them.

When she reached the end of the bookshelves, Ginny only then noticed a second door. This door was crafted with great care; the door had a forest etched in the middle, bordering this were intertwined vines that spelled out an ancient and foreign tongue. Ginny understood what was written and read it out loud, "Only one of heart and of soul may enter here, once entered all will be different. Enter at your own peril." _One of heart and soul? Well if I'm not it then I couldn't enter there the room. Why not, its not like I can change all that much…

* * *

_

Draco kept walking down the hall, he never really when any farther than the Slytherin portrait. The hall seemed to go on forever! There weren't any breaks in the hall, just one long endless tunnel. _Why am I doing this again? She's just a Weasley! I shouldn't be doing this! So then why am I doing it? Oh yea, I remember… she's my last hope!_

Flashback

"Mummy, I had that dream again!" The 6-year-old Draco informed his mother.

"Which one, dear?" Narcissus asked.

"The one where a guy calls me, Thaddeus. Why does he call me my middle name Mummy?"

"Someday honey you'll know." Narcissus knew thought.

End of Flashback

He still didn't know why, but he knew it had something to do with Ginny. How he knew, he wasn't sure, he just _knew_.

Draco was suddenly jolted out of his thoughts by running into to a door. Little did he know that this was the very same door that Ginny had encountered a short while earlier. Only just verily keeping balance, he looked at the door as if it personally insulted him. _A door? Why is there a door here of all places? _Draco looked at the offending door, _to open or not to open? Damn it! I knew reading that stupid muggle book would get me in trouble! Aw, hell with it. _Draco opened the door, just as Ginny opened hers.

**A/N: This is a sorta filler for the next chapter. I got the feeling I was moving too fast, and I wanna slow it down a bit. I just realized they haven't even gone to class yet, so the next chapters not going to be what everyone thinks it is. Love me!**

**Bungle-in-the-Jungle: Didn't add anything from when you last read it. Thanks forever and always for being my betas! I hope the next chapter is totally not what anyone expects!**

**BeckiSoup: Next chapter, if I can swing it. It's going to be an uproar!**

**ThePendulamSwings: I loved your last chapter on your story! I changed it on my copy at home. When I'm finished with the story, or when I'm like totally ahead I'll go back and change that. Thanks for seeing it!**

**Kinky-chica: I know, I love all the Weasley's to pieces, but at the moment, Ron's getting bashed a bit. It's alright tho, soon some more hehe will get bashed!**

**Natalie: Draco's getting closer, but I didn't want to reveal too much yet, in the next few chapters we're going to find out why Draco had his dream! Hehe **

**SilverUnicorn66: I'm glad you liked the last chapter! I hope you like what Draco does in this one, its not much and I know it, but I promise you in the next few its going to be Draco, Draco, Draco! With Ginny Ginny and a bit of Pansy :P**

**GirlWithoutaLife: Sorry we can't kill Ron I have plans for him. He'll get his dues, soon enough. I love the Weasley family so nothing serious is going to happen to Ron, but just wait. **

**Ginny-and-Draco-fan: Thank you for your review. After you said it was moving fast, I realized that I haven't had them get their schedules nor have class yet. So next chapter, school hehe. I hope you like this chapter.**

**Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review **

By the way, I have the next two chapters written, I got a total inspiration spree last night. If I break 65 reviews I'll put up the next chapter. It reallys only one new reviewer but I'd like to break it. :) Don't hate me, just love me! Review!


	11. Chapter 10

**I don't own any of this... wish I could say I was J.K. Rowling's but I'm not. I only own my idea...**

**A/N: For those of you who noticed my Pansy slip! I totally didn't know that was there! I had to reload the chapter just for you all!**

**Chapter 10**

Ginny turns to see who opened the other door and see Draco standing before her. _How did he get here? Why is he here? Why do his eyes, those gorgeous silver eyes, have to look so anxious and… worried? Draco Malfoy wouldn't be worried about me. A Weasley. Why does that hurt so much to think about?_

"Draco?" That didn't come out how she planned, she wanted confidence, not insecurity, and doubtfulness, but if Draco noticed he didn't say anything.

The first and only thing Draco noticed when he walked into the room was Ginny. Relief flooded him, _I found her_. Her back was to him for a moment, she seemed to be going into the other room, but turned towards him instead. There was no describing the emotion written on her face; it was somewhere between shock and relief. Then the emotions flooded in.

_She looks so worried. What's there to be worried about? Does she think I'm going to hurt her? Does she really think I could do that?_

"Draco."

He couldn't breathe, couldn't think. There was so much fear in her voice, like she didn't know if it really was him or not. That scared him more than her running off, and that scared him more than he wish to say. _What happened? Did someone attack her?_ He couldn't bear the thought of someone hurting her; in an instant he was wrapping his strong arms around her.

"Are you alright?" he whispered in her ear. His hot breath in her ear sent a shiver down her spine. Draco smirked some, noticing her reaction to his closeness.

She knew she shouldn't be here, in his embrace, but as soon as he wrapped her up into the strength and safety of his arms she never wanted to leave who could honestly blame her?. She didn't trust her voice; she knew it would give away just how much his touch was affecting her. So she gave a slight nod. Hoping and praying to every god and goddess she could think of to stay in his arms forever… where she belonged. '_Where I belong?' Where did _that_ come from?_

"Are you sure? You know you can tell me." Getting another nod in response Draco pulled back a little so he could see her face, but still have her close and in his arms. He didn't want to let her go anymore than she did. "Why'd you run Gin?" He was concerned and wanted to help her. How couldn't he?

"I'm not sure… I just had to get away," her voice trailed off. She laid her head against his toned chest sigh I wanna lie on his chest seeking his comfort, wanting to forget how Ron had turned on her.

"You know," Draco drawled playfully, tightening his grip on her a bit, "When you threw Weasel-King across the Great Hall, you could have sent Potty with him."

Ginny laughed, she couldn't help it, seeing the mental picture of Ron and Harry flying across the Great Hall would be priceless.

"Maybe next time," Ginny said, after she got her laughter under control a bit. Draco's laughter filled the room. Laughter from him was something she had never heard before, and she liked it a lot. "You should laugh more."

"Why? It would destroy my 'no-emotions' rep!" Draco said in mock arrogance.

"Oh no! What would the world do if anyone know that Draco Malfoy, Slytherin-Sex-God, had more emotions in him other than hate and lust?" Ginny asked pretending to despair at the thought, sporting the patient Slytherin smirk.

"It would spin out of orbit and into the sun." Draco stated matter-of-factly. Ginny laughed again. She was laughing so hard she clung on Draco's robes to hold her up.

Draco smiled. He like that he could make her laugh, really laugh. Not the fake laughs people give to be polite. Her laughter penetrated his skin, into his very bones, into his heart and twisted it around, giving him a feeling he had never quit felt before. _How can she do this to me? Who would have thought that this little fireball would even think about letting me touch her?_

Ginny saw his smiling face look at her in wonder. Like she was something different; more than special, better than anyone else.

"_You_ should smile more too." Ginny hesitantly raised her hand and traced Draco's full lips. Her hand rested on his check, her thumb caressing his lips and then his aristocrat check bone. Slowly she moved to his strong jaw.

Draco couldn't hand it, she was going to kill him. She was torturing him, he had to do something, and all he wanted to do was kiss her, so he did. YAY! THE KISS!

They both thought at the same time, _This is a Weasley! This is a Malfoy! I don't care…_

"That's it! I'm sick of waiting!" Pansy yelled in the common room. Everyone looked at her as if she sprouted a second head. Pansy usually wasn't one of those people who just shouted at no one. Sure she shouted at everyone or one person at a time, but not no one. "Bugger off!" As Pansy exited the Slytherin Common room she almost crashed into Professor Snape.

"Oh. Good evening, sir. Do you have the schedules yet?"

"Yes, Pansy I do," drawled Snape.

"Professor, do you think I could get mine? Oh, and Draco and Ginny's as well?" Pansy asked.

"And how is our newest Slytherin getting along?" Snape asked as he got the three schedules in question out.

"Added a third to our ranks Professor," Pansy informed, as she took the schedules and headed down the tunnel.

"Where you going?"

"Hopefully to deliver these," Pansy waved the pieces of paper for emphasis. _Draco better had found her! What if someone did something to her? Damn it! I can't deal with the stupid "What if" game! Where in the name of Merlin are they? I feel like I've been walking forever!_

Pansy walked another 10 minutes before she found a door. The door was slightly a jar, so Pansy, being Pansy, walked right in. What she saw wasn't what she thought she'd walk in on. _Nope, diffidently not what I thought I'd see_. She figured she would see them fighting or something like that, but KISSING wasn't what she was betting on. Pansy smirked _Wondered how long it'd take!_

"Ahem, am I interrupting anything?" Pansy asked sweetly.

Ginny and Draco leapt apart. Well Ginny leapt away from Draco, blushing profusely. Draco on the other hand was looking his usual calm, though a little flushed.

"Of course not Pansy, what can we do for you?" Draco drawled his tone betrayed how displeased he was. He grabbed the back of Ginny's robes and pulled her backwards towards him, placing his hands on her hips

"Just wondering how the search for Gin was going. You know, because you _left me_ in the common room and all." Pansy let some of her frustration out in her voice as well.

"Sorry, Pans; I forgot I left you there."

"It's alright. I see you were… preoccupied." Pansy smirked. Ginny blushed even redder, if that was possible. "Oh, Potions starts in twenty minutes. Here are your schedules. We all have the same classes, save for Gin. You got an extra class after dinner." Pansy handed each their schedules and all three set off to get their things for Potions.

"So Gin, what's the extra class for?" Draco asked, slipping his arms fully around her waist, leaning over her shoulder to read her schedule.

"Don't know. I have Snape and Dumbledore as teachers, though."

The Silver Trio walked the rest of the way to Slytherin Common room deep in thought. Each coming to the conclusion it must be about the prophecy.

Snape surveyed the students in his Advanced Potions class, with a frustrated sigh. The Gryffindor Golden Trio was there; Ron and Harry only got in by the skin on their teeth. Hermione tutored them 'til she was blue in the face, many times. The random Ravenclaw, and surprisingly one Hufflepuff. Then there where the Slytherins, even though he was their Head of House, he really wished he had more gifted students in Potions. There were only three, but they were his favorite three: Draco, Pansy and Ginny.

He always liked Ginny; even when she was a Gryffindor he usually refrained from taking points from her. She was quit gifted in Potions, as she was in all of her other classes. He rarely gave her points for her potions, but now that she was a Slytherin, things were different. Draco and Pansy were always top in Slytherin. They would have been top of the class but Granger always seemed to get above. He didn't like it, but she knew what she was doing. The only problem he had with them at the moment was they weren't in the classroom, and it was already 5 past the hour.

Snape watched as Hermione raised her hand. _Here we go again, another term of her mouth, and then she'll be gone._ "What, Ms. Granger?"

"Professor, class started five minutes ago."

"I'm well aware Ms. Granger."

"Then why haven't we-" Hermione was cut off by the door of the Potions room opening. The missing three students walked in and took their seats at the back table. Draco sat in the middle Pansy on his left, Ginny on his right.

"Sorry Professor; the delivery service took longer then expected."

"I'm glad you found your way back Ms Parkinson." Snape turned, said a few choice words and the assignment appeared on the bored. "Now-"

"That's all? They come in seven minutes late and your not going to do anything?" Ron seethed in outrage.

"Mr. Weasley that will be twenty points from Gryffindor for questioning my judgment. It happens Ms. Parkinson and Mr. Malfoy were looking for my lost messenger, and it seems they found her. Now are there any further comments or questions?" Snape saw the look of resentment on Ron's face. Though Snape loved taking points away from Gryffindor, the potion they were doing today was going to take all period, and they were already ten minutes behind schedule.

Ginny raised her hand.

"Yes, Ms. Weasley?"

"Sir, I was told to _inform_ you that _further_ discussion would be needed. A meeting tonight _after_ _dinner_ has been arranged." Ginny answered.

"Very well. Thank you Ms. Weasley, twenty points to Slytherin." _Yes she makes an excellent addition to Slytherin house._ Snape had to fight off a smile.

"Alright class today we will be making a very challenging potion. Many of you have heard of this potion and made it last year, Polyjuice Potion. We are going to make its sister potion. Who knows which one I'm talking about?" Snape asked smugly.

Ginny raised her hand.

"Yes, Ms. Weasley." Never in all his years of teaching had he ever had a student know. It was a very old potion, one rarely used. He knew that even Granger wouldn't know this one. The question was, if Ginny did know, how?

**A/N: I combined the two chapters I wrote into one, mainly because I didn't like where I left it. I cut it off here, because a lots going to happen after Ginny answers, and decided to get some reviews. I'm greedy! What can I say? Hope you like this chapter!**

**Natalie: Yeppers, closer indeed. Hehe Soon enough? I'm working on my next chapter too! I almost got it done. I just love reviews too much to put them all up!**

**Ginny-and-Draco-fan: I miss school. I sucked at school, but I miss it. I know it sucks and all, but hey next chapter is going to be fun! Considering they are at Hogwarts School! I figured they needed to get to class. Hope you like this chapter.**

**SilverUnicorn66: Yes I got the idea. I hope this is Dracoy enough for ya :P. Soon enough? I hope you like this as much as the last. Oh I was totally going to stop this chapter before the kiss, I mean just before, but decided against it. Hope you agree with me… hehe OMG your name totally gave me an idea! Love your name btw!**

**Mell8: I know, my worst subject was English, I can proof other peoples papers and know whats wrong, but I can't do my own. I just skip over the wrong words, and fill in words that are missing without knowing I did it. I haven't talked to my betas yet but if they're up to it, I'll have them go through the first few and edit it for me. Thanks for reviewing; I'm glad you still like my story through its flaws. Thanks again. Hope this was soon enough!**

**CinnamonSpice: I guess I'll let you off with it this once… hehe No its alright I totally understand being busy and all. I have been swamped; I got a new job and had to go through training. I was so tired after the hours and hours of training I had no energy left to write, but now that trainings over, I have time and energy! Hope you like this chapter!**

**BeckiSoup: I know what's behind the door, you will find out in time, hehe. I hate cliffhangers, but if you don't have them why keep reading? Hope you like this chapter!**

**Evohl: Thanks for reviewing! Hope you enjoy this chapter! **

**CrystalMoonMagic: I know it was mean to stop there, but it got people to review didnt it. I hope you like this chapter. Oh btw, I love your name its so coolness and fits my story. Anyways thanks for reviewing!**

**Since we reached our Review goal this chapter, I wont hold captive the next one. I'll just update when my beta's done with it! I still want Reviews tho!**


	12. Chapter 11

**I don't own any of this... wish I could say I was J.K. Rowling's but I'm not. I only own my idea... **

**Chapter 11**

Previously:

"Alright class today we will be making a very challenging potion. Many of you have heard of this potion and made it last year, Polyjuice Potion. We are going to make its sister potion. Who knows which one I'm talking about?" Snape asked smugly.

Ginny raised her hand.

"Yes, Ms. Weasley." Never in all his years of teaching had he ever had a student know. It was a very old potion, one rarely used. He knew that even Granger wouldn't know this one. The question was, if Ginny did know, how?

* * *

"It's Polirance, sir."

_Ginny! You shouldn't have done that!_ Chastised Angele, though some amusement was heard as well.

_What's the point of being a Legilimency if I can't use it?_ Ginny learned threw Occlumency how to become a Legilimency. While Snape taught her Occlumency she was able to break into his mind ever so slightly. Once she realized she what she was doing, she started to practice, and surprisingly took to it instantly. She was by no means a master, but she could read unprotected minds easily; mostly first years.

Over the years she trained herself, became more powerful, able to focus her energy more efficiently. Now she could easily read anyone mind at Hogwarts, even Dumbledore if she chose to, and she only did that once…

"That's correct Ms Weasley. 50 points to Slytherin, now can you tell us anything else about this potion?" He was testing her, because he only knew that the only book that one could ever find this information was safely locked away in his chambers and rarely saw the light of day. Ginny knew by the tone of his voice that he was testing her, and she couldn't resist the challenge.

"Well, the potion it's self is very complex. Only the most powerful and focused can make it, and even fewer can actually it correctly. In the last decade only three people have been able to produce a liable potion. One of those people is in this room; the other two are long since dead. They were, unfortunately, not strong enough for the potion's effects. As the potion isn't enough to change someone, the person must be extremely mentally fit. A person not strong enough will lose their own mind and soul because the potion changes not only the outer image but the inner as well. The fight for will and control is tremendously difficult; one wrong thought and the individual's true identity could be lost forever. Only the proper dose of the second potion will change the person back." Poor Ginny was exhausted now, as Snape's mind was terribly complex, and abstracting all that information was exceptionally taxing on her.

The potions room was so quiet you could hear a dust bunny sneeze (**A/N**: Sorry sounds funny to me). All the students were staring at Professor Snape with bated breath, anxiously awaiting his reaction.

Snape was staring at Ginny in awe. It was like she… Then he felt it: the slightest, almost none existent, touch in his mind. It was defiantly female, and it could only be her.

_How could she possible be able to do that? _he thought in outrage. _No one, not even Dumbledore had been able to get past my mental barriers when they were fully working. But she did it without me even knowing! When did she learn this? She could do what no one could do: Legilimency without looking the person in the eye! No, she just sits there with a bored expression on her pretty little face, while she doodles away on that blasted parchment. Acting as if she isn't saying anything of immense importance let alone showing what she has just done. She had read my, Severus Snape, mind without even looking at me! _

Only one other could do that, but he couldn't get through the barriers of that people's mind. Then it occurred to him…

"Class dismissed. We will start this potion tomorrow; I will be assigning you your potions partners for the rest of the year. Ms Weasley, I would like you to stay after for a moment." Snape forced himself to stay calm, but inside he was excited and more than slightly unnerved.

The class filed out, and not one word was said. Draco and Pansy refused to move from their seats, regardless of the stares they were getting from the other students, and just Ginny sat at her desk, doodling on her parchment.

Snape glanced at the two Slytherins as he walked up to Ginny. He should have known those two wouldn't leave, and that Ginny wouldn't talk right away. He tried to get into her mind, but found he couldn't. Not very many people could actually block him from their mind and he didn't think she was one of them.

"You shouldn't try to read people minds without permission, Professor," Ginny drawled in true Slytherin fashion.

"And you had permission?"

"In a way." Snape merely raised an eyebrow in question. "You were testing me." Ginny was still doodling away; Draco and Pansy slowly realized what Ginny had done.

"You were there before I questioned you farther."

"So I was. What of it?"

"Ginny, how?" The coldness of Professor Snape dropped for a moment, and all that was left was Severus. Ginny finally stopped her doodling and looked up at Snape with fire in her eyes.

"I hate it when you do that! Answer a question with a question! It irks me like nothing else and you know it." Ginny took a deep calming breath.

_Might as well tell them._ Angele's voice whispered, brushing her mind.

"I've been practicing since you taught me Occlumency…" After an hour of explaining how she practiced, and on top of not yet recovering her performance in class, Ginny was worn out.

Snape was in wondrous admiration of Ginny's power, and that he was the one who triggered her. He wanted to tell Dumbledore of what he knew; that Miss Ginny Weasley was stronger and more powerful then anyone had ever imagined, but Ginny had chased that idea away. She didn't want anyone to know, she didn't want to be feared again.

Snape promised, as did Draco and Pansy, that they wouldn't breathe a word of it to anyone. Ginny didn't need them to promise such a thing; she knew they wouldn't.

The whole time she was explaining she never once glanced at Draco. She was scared he wouldn't want to be with her. What they had _if _they had anything was new and fragile, and she didn't want to scare him off with her power. Draco on the other hand couldn't take his eyes off her. She was so powerful, yet so humble. If it were Draco he would have been flaunting it all around, but not his Ginny.

_Wait a bloody minute! 'Mine'? Where did that come from? _

"Professor, would you mind terribly if we stopped for today? My head's pounding worse than when I was hit by a bloody bludger." Ginny winced a little. Draco saw her wince and wrapped a protective arm around her shoulder, pulling her to him.

Snape went to his cabinet and grabbed a vile and handed it to Pansy.

"Have her drink it when she's in bed. It will take effect immediately; she will sleep for a few hours. You shouldn't overdo it. You still need to work up stamina for this evening." The last part was directed towards Ginny.

Ginny tried, she really did, but she couldn't keep the burst of giggles that escaped her lips. Draco and Pansy soon followed.

Ginny heard Snape mutter, "God's save me from immature teenagers."

"Hey, I can be very mature!" But she ruined it by sticking her tongue out at him.

"So I can see. Now off with you three; I have work to do."

The Silver Trio gathered their belongings and left the classroom with Snape following them. None of them noticed the orange tabby that was lurking in the corner.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry everyone, it took me a few days to type this, and then my beta's had a ruff week, so we are sorry for the wait! How this chapter makes up for it…**

**slymom: Thanks for your review! I'm really glad you can feel the emotions between them, I hope I can keep it up! I'm glad you love this story. Keep reviewing please!**

**thusispeak: I'm sorry I left ya on a cliffy, but I really hate but like them. They keep you wanting to read but make it hard to leave it there. I hope to nip the grammatical errors in the butt someday. Well Hope you like this chapter!**

**Ginny-and-Draco-fan: I totally understand, I would loved to go to Hogwarts! I hope you like this chapter! And work was alright, really boring tho, I have work for the next four days too! Grrr… oh well moneys money right?**

**SnowyOwl-17: I'm so glad you love this story! I hope to update sooner!**

**Bungle-in-the-Jungle: I love you guys so much! The ranks are just Draco, Pansy, Ginny and Snape, so far. Slytherins who don't want to be Death Eaters.**

**PotentialTempest: Yea I'd say it was! Hehe, I was totally thinking ahead for the whole idea for Gin and Draco that I got preoccupied. Glad you liked the chapter, how the same holds true for this one!**

**SilverUnicorn66: It's alright carry on! I honestly wasn't going to have them kiss when I first started the chapter, but my fingers took over! I really am going to use your name, just in a much later chapter, or not to much later, not sure. Well enjoy this chapter! You adding me to your Fav list makes me feel special indeed! **

**natalie: hope this explains how she knows :P but honestly its not the whole reason, its only part of the reason. Gin just doesn't know the full reason yet… hehe sorry can't give too much away know can I? How you like this chappy too!**

**ThePendulamSwings: I loved that last chappy on yours! Everyone should read it! (Its Wind, Earth, Fire and Ice Dragon) Sorry had to promote your story! I'm glad you liked this chapter. Can't wait for you new update, and I'll update soon!**

**GinnyGINvampire00 aka Evon: Yea I like the subtly in story's too, hence in my story. I was going to have it where Gin got the info from opening the door, but would get more by going in, but then your idea of reading minds. It works pretty well in the story I think. I really like angele too, I wish I had a kitty like her! Wish I could do magic too but hey, girl can only play with her card she's dealt. **

**CinnamonSpice: Well heres more! I'm very happy you loved it, hope you love this one too!**

**AngeliqueCollins: I hope you enjoy this chapter, in the next chapter Gin's parents are going to find out how she's been acting…**

**Sakuranohanahoshi: how this answers your questions! Thanks, and I am very happy you like my story! **

**Please, Review! Keep me sane!**


	13. Chapter 12

**I don't own any of this... wish I could say I was J.K. Rowling's but I'm not. I only own my idea...**

**Chapter 12**

"Are you ready?"

"No! I don't wanna go, you can't make me!"

"Honey, I could, and I'm hoping you would want to see your brother again…"

"Oh! So the _great_ Artemis is going to hold that over my head now? When it wasn't my choice to leave?"

"Anie…"

"No! I know the stupid reason why, you've told me thousands of times."

"Then why do you always have to shove it into my face that I took you from danger and gave you a safe and very rewarding life." Artemis looked at the child she'd always cherished and loved.

"I'm sorry… I'm just so scared, what if I can't pull it off!"

"You will, I know you can do it."

"Fine, I'll go…"

* * *

"I knew it was a good idea to keep the cloak in my robes," Harry said as he pulled out his fathers invisibility cloak, and unshrinking it.

"What do you think they're honestly going to say?" Ron asked as he and Hermione join Harry under the cloak.

They wait until the last second to go into the potions classroom. Draco and Pansy were sitting on either side of Ginny Snape approached the three students.

"You shouldn't try to read people minds without permission, Professor," Ginny drawled in true Slytherin fashion.

"And you had permission?"

"In a way." Snape merely raised an eyebrow in question. "You were testing me." Ginny was still doodling away; Draco and Pansy slowly realized what Ginny had done.

"You were there before I questioned you farther."

"So I was. What of it?"

"Holy Cricket! I knew she cheated. I've never read about anything she said today, I knew she couldn't have either! We have to tell Dumbledore!" Hermione rambled. Ron and Harry snapped out of their states of shock and the Golden Trio left the room without hearing anything further.

The trio walked to Dumbledore's office mostly in silence, ach with the same thoughts running threw their heads. _Voldemort was taking over again, because Ginny couldn't actually be a Legman…_

As they reached the Gargoyle Hermione said the password, "Apple Juice."

"Apple Juice? That's gross!" Ron said.

"Actually it's not that bad. I had it once when my family visited America." informed Hermione.

"Oh."

"Come in." Dumbledore called. The trio walked in each taking a chair. "What can I do for you today? Lemondrop?" They all shook their heads, but none of them wanted to actually say what they had came to believe. "Well?"

"Sir, we think Ginny's been possessed again." Hermione rushed out.

Dumbledore's twinkled dimmed, "And why would you three believe this?"

"She's been acting strange sir." Hermione supplied.

"Yea! She called 'Mione a Mudblood, and Gin's never said anything like that before." Ron blurted out.

"Mr. Weasley what else have you noticed about your sister?" Dumbledore asked, the trio's faces all seemed to relax it seemed Dumbledore believed them.

"She's been hanging out with Malfoy and Parkinson, people who she would never hang out with!"

"Maybe Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Parkinson have shown her their true selves, and she sees the good in them-"

"There's no good in Malfoy, Headmaster!" Harry exclaimed. Dumbledore's twinkle vanished, and the trio saw why Voldemort truly feared him.

"Mr. Potter," Dumbledore's voice was calm as ever, but you could feel the cold furry in his voice, it ran chills down your spine, "I believe you three need to be getting to class. Also I don't want to hear another word about Ginerva supposable being possessed again. Ginerva holds a power that none of us full comprehends, she can take care of herself, and _cannot_ be possessed again. Do I make myself clear?" When the trio nodded, Dumbledore dismissed them.

* * *

"Gin? How's your head feeling?" Pansy asked. Draco had reluctantly left Ginny's side to go back and get a note from Snape saying Ginny fell ill.

"It hurts, but I knew it would," groaned Ginny as she reached for the vial Pansy had in her hand.

"Well take this, then you can get all better, and jump a certain blonde we both know!" Pansy giggled.

"_Pansy!_" Ginny blushed.

"Oh don't 'Pansy' me, you know its exactly what your going to do. By the way, your welcome to have at my best friend, I mean no one asked me if it was alright for my best friends to start dating on me, but that's fine." Pansy said in mock hurt.

"We didn't mean for it to…" Ginny's words slurred as the potion took hold, until Ginny fell asleep. Pansy smiled at her sleeping friend.

"Oh, but you did. I saw the way he looked at you Gin, he never looked at anyone that way before. Don't worry, sleep well."

* * *

"Welcome to Hogwarts. I wondered when she'd send you." Dumbledore said.

Anie looked at Dumbledore with her deep green eyes, only to raise an eyebrow in response.

"We will announce your coming to Hogwarts at supper tonight. You will have to be sorted, and your true name will be told to everyone. You're willing to face the troubles that will stir won't you?"

"You know, for the great Dumbledore, Artemis told me about, you sure talk more then I thought you would. Of course I'm ready, I wouldn't have come if I weren't ready. Not even Artemis could make me!" Anie's eyes sparkled with life and laughter, but when Dumbledore looked closer, deeper he could see much knowledge and power it almost frightened him.

A/N: For those who want to know of my medicals. I'm taking a shit load of pills but I am at home. I hope you like this chapter. It isn't betaed I figured I'd get them out there then fix them when the beta's returned it. Well I love you all, and hope you all arn't too upset with me. I know its a short chapter, but the next one won't be... promise! Writing it right now! hehe


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Ginny woke up, to someone shaking her.

_Ginny, someone's here you really need to meet. Get up this hurts! _

_Angele! What's wrong? Ginny jumped out of bed._

_Other then you laying on me? Nothing. Glad your awake though, because now you can meet her! _

_Her? Her who?_

_You'll see, now get dressed! Its time for dinner! _

_I'm going, I'm going…_ Ginny went over to her closet and grabbed out her black fitted pants, and a green fitted t-shirt saying in silver "333 Only Half Devil" and some black boots, then walked into the bathroom to take a shower.

Pansy knocked on the door ten minutes later.

"Gin? If that's not you in there, you are so getting your ass kicked. I thought you might want to come down for dinner."

"Yea, I'm coming; I just need to fix my bloody hair and I'll be out."

"Ok, I'll go tell Draco. We'll be in the common room. Oh… and Gin?"

"Yea?"

"Hurry! There's a sorting ceremony tonight."

"What?" Ginny walked out, her hair still dripping wet. Pansy muttered a drying spell.

"You'll see…" Following Pansy out of their room Ginny let Angele out to prowl the dungeons for mice.

Draco, saw the girls walking down the stairs and ran to Ginny, "How's your head feeling? You sure you should be going. I told Pansy we should-" Ginny put her hand over Draco's mouth abruptly cutting off anything else he might have said.

Smiling Ginny answered, "I'm fine." Draco licked Ginny's hand, causing Ginny to blush, but she refused to move her hand. "Let's go see who's being sorted."

* * *

"Students and staff, I would like to introduce a very talented young lady. She is being transferred here from another school," Dumbledore announced. Only the Silver Trio and staff caught that he didn't say which school. "I would like to ask Ms. Anessa McKie, to come forward to be sorted."

Slowly a tall girl with dirty blonde walked in, wearing a school uniform devoid of house colors. When she reached the sorting hat, all the teachers were looking at Dumbledore. She gave off the air of evil, emotionless, but also of mirth. That twist made everyone slightly cautious of her. Most people didn't see the very underline of power the girl radiated but one student and two professors

'Interesting,' said the hat inside her head, 'very interesting, so where to put you, hmmm… only one individual ever gave me problems. You have power, lots of it, and you will do everyone proud. You can fool nearly any one… but maybe not one… Let's see what else you have in your head… hmmm, there's a great amount of courage here. You hold few people close, and those you do, you protect fiercely, that speaks highly for a Gryffindor, but you are also very cunning. You have great gifts, and something else. Why do you worry so much? I see a great need to prove yourself… Better be…'

"**Slytherin**!"

The last word echoed through the great hall.

Silence.

It was truly, without a doubt, a killer.

Then, strangely enough, someone started clapping. From the Slytherin table no less. Everyone in the Great Hall turned to see Ginny clapping for her. After Draco got over the shock, he looked at Ginny, _his_ Ginny, who was the _only_ one clapping for the new arrival. Draco remembered when Ginny was sorted, how he silent was then, but this was something totally new… So he started clapping too.

_Couldn't let her out do me so soon… _

Soon, all of Slytherin was clapping along with their 'Prince' and his 'Princess'.

Anessa smiled when she saw who was clapping for her.

_Of course she'd be the one to clap. Maybe this will work after all… _

She slowly took off the sorting hat, only to hear another person clapping. When she saw that it was _him, _it had to be him, he had the same eyes and hair as his father, and she thought she might faint. Ever so slowly, as if in a trance, she walked over to the Slytherin table. The entire table was clapping now, even some whistles. She made her way over to where Draco, Ginny, and Pansy stood. Pansy shifted over, to allow the girl to sit, something Pansy had only done for one other: Ginny. Anessa was still looking at Draco. Draco was sizing her up as well. Ginny looked at her as if she was trying to hold back anger and jealousy, both from the look on Draco's face as he studied the girl, and the looks getting sent Anessa's way.

_How could he look at her like that? Maybe I was just a fling…well I refuse to be used! Damnit why does he keep looking at her, she's nothing great. Is she?_

As the clapping died away Dumbledore cleared his throat.

"Welcome to Hogwarts Ms. McKie, I hope you enjoy your stay here. Tuck in."

"Welcome to Slytherin, Anessa," Pansy said. Holding out her hand "I'm Pansy."

"Please, call me Anie," she took Pansy's hand, "and it's nice to meet you." Anie looked at Ginny then said, "Thanks." Ginny pushed as much anger down and she possibly could.

"It's not big deal honestly, that was me a couple days ago. Welcome. My name's Ginevra, but everyone calls me Ginny."

"Nice to meet you, Ginny." Anie looked at Draco, knowing he was still staring at her, as were most of the other Slytherins. Anie smirked.

* * *

Draco noticed that Anie's hair is the same color as him mothers, the same dirty blonde.

_Well that was before Lucius made her change it…_ She had the deepest green eyes he ever saw, they weren't bright and annoying green like Harry Bloody Potter's, no they were darker, richer green and they held power. Right then and there Draco decided that this bint needed to be watched, there was something about here that felt _off_. She might be playing nice with Pansy, and Ginny, but he knew she was hiding something. Then she smirked at him and damnit all if that wasn't _his_ smirk!

_Something defiantly wasn't right about this chit._

"Noticed Dumbledore didn't say where you're transferring from," drawled Draco.

"Congratulations, you want a cookie?" Anie asked waving a cookie at him.

"Where are you from?" Draco asked glaring at her.

Ginny watched the display in front of her, and her anger increased.

Going unnoticed Ginny left the Slytherin table. When she reached the Great Hall doors, she raised her hand slightly, and the doors flew open. Before she could go through the doors they slammed shut.

This display got the student body's attention.

Anger and disbelief flickered in Ginny's eyes. _What's going on here!_ Ginny looked the four house tables, and saw only one smug person, and she almost lost it… almost. Ginny tried Legitimacy on her, and nothing happened… she couldn't get through. _Who are you really?

* * *

_

Goddess Blossom: Thanks so much for that, it really gave me the ego boost I needed. I hope you like this chapter, happy reading!

Natalie: Well who Anie is, is going to partially found out next chapter, maybe… hehe never know got to keep people on the edge of their seats. Maybe this chapter gave you the tiniest of hints as to who she is…

The Pendulam Swings: Yea that makes lots of sense. I know the last chapter was shorter then most, but I was going on vacation and wanted to just add a little bit so everyone had something to at least look at while I was gone. And who Anie is, is the big question!

SilverUnicorn66: Yea I really do try, I hate reading Cliffies, but writing them is fun…hehe Anyways the shirt saying 333 only half devil, I actually own that shirt, so evil child is a pretty good definition of me… well have fun with this chapter, I made the cliffy little this time…

GinnyGINvampire00 aka Evon: Honestly I can't wait for it to unfold either, I'm kinda in the same boat as you all are. I know what's going to happen at the end, but how this stories getting there is totally unknown to me. I like more people too. D/G stuffs going to start happening more often starting next chapter, so it's coming!

Sweet-little-girl: I'm glad you liked it, hope you like this one too.

Robin: Yes actually I have, more likely around Christmas, I might do something at Halloween but I'm thinking the major battle's going to be around Christmas…

HarryGinnyfan23: Well I'm pleased you love my story! I've been working on it in my head for a long time, just now getting it on paper, but I still don't know the minor details, I just know the major ones. Happy reading!

Darknessoftheflame: I updated as soon as I got the clear from my betas, I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Rosa rynolds: I know that these are short chapters, and I'd love to make them longer, but for some reason no matter what I have going on in the chapter, my word count never passes 1500... I think it did once, but that was like weird. I'll try to add more to my chapters, 'til then stick with me please!

Heavenzmistake: Yea, I noticed I was going really fast, so I tried to slow it down a bit, give it more 'life.' Aww the ego boost you just gave me, I must thank you for it! So Thank you thank you thank you thank you! Ok I'm done now! BTW Thanks. Hehe

* * *

**Alright you see that little button right there on your screen? That one that says review, click it will you, and give me a little shout out, telling me what you think of this chapter!**

**Love Me!**

**Devil's Sexy Angel**


	15. Chapter 14

**A/N: Hey everyone! I just wanted to update, my betas have been busy, so this chapter is unbetaed at the moment. I'm sorry for any errors that you find. I had one of my really good friends check it, if there are any errors you can tell me and I can tell CoyotesBlue... hehe Well on with the chapter...**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything... well I do own my idea!**

**Chapter 14**

_Who are you really?_

The question echoed threw her head. Artemis swore Ginny wasn't powerful enough yet to get threw the mind block Artemis herself placed. _Then how did I hear her?_ She's only ever been able to hear Artemis in her mind, and that was only when Artemis projected the thoughts to her. Maybe Ginny was progressing faster than originally thought.

Anie knew her time was limited, especially after that stunt, but it was too easy. The look on her face was priceless. Again her question echoed threw her head, but she was sure Ginny didn't broadcast it again. Concentrating every ounce of control she sent Ginny her reply, hoping Ginny's own mind block wasn't as far along as she heard… _The one you need._ Anie watched closely for any sign her message got threw.

When Ginny turned around and blew the doors apart, and pieces went flying everywhere, Anie knew she got through. She couldn't hide the smirk of satisfaction, that she did it, not the fact that Ginny challenged her. When she blew those doors up, it was a direct challenge; one Anie wasn't about to refuse. She watched as Ginny left the Great Hall, totally oblivious of her surroundings.

"What the bloody hell was that about McKie?" Draco sneered.

"Haven't a clue. Why ask me anyways?" she asked innocently, or as innocently as she could. Artemis always told her she was a horrible actress.

"Why you-" Whatever he was going to say was cut off by Pansy's hand.

"Stop! Go. Gin. Now." Pansy said. When Draco made to argue Pansy put more pressure on her hand, "I'll deal with her," Pansy motioned to Anie. When he nodded, she released him. As he stood Pansy her him mutter, "bloody women keep putting there bloody hands over my mouth, never get a bloody word in."

"Maybe we just can't keep our hands off you, now go before you lose her," Pansy told him. When he left the Great Hall Pansy turned to Anie, "Spill. Now."

"I haven't the foggiest idea what your talking about Pansy. I didn't say anything to upset her."

"No, you didn't, but I saw the look she gave you. Now I hate repeating myself, but since you're new I'll do it once and only once more. Spill, or be spilt!" Pansy growled.

"Fine, I saw her open the doors, and used my wand to shut them," pulling up her sleeve, she displayed her wand's holster thats on her wrist, with her wand firmly held within it. "Thought it'd be humorous, and it was." Not giving Pansy anytime to respond or defend her friend, she got up and left through the newly repaired doors (A/N: Hogwarts rebuilds it's self… Magic :P). No one noticed the other Slytherin who left the room.

* * *

For some reason Ginny couldn't get her feet to move, for a second she thought someone immobilized her. Then she heard Anie's voice in her head, "_The one you need_."

_I don't need you! Why would I need _you_? I don't even bloody well know who the bleeding hell you are why would I need you?_ Ready to burst Ginny blew up the doors, not giving them a change to close on her again, and set off to the only place she knew she wouldn't be disturbed, the potion class room. _The one you need? The one you need? The one I need I can't bloody well talk to! The one you need. Need for what?_

_Finally! You're thinking the right question! Gezz Gin I totally thought you'd get it by now. Oh well… at least your thinking along the right lines, besides-_

_Angele _Ginny warned _not now!_

_Oh. Sorry go right ahead, keep thinking, or turn around a go ask her, but it's your choice, and you really need to talk to Draco…_

_Stupid, bloody know-it-all cat! Why do I even keep you around?_

_Because you love me, and I don't know _it all _I just know what's shown to me._

_Who shows you Angele?_

_I can't tell you Gin, at least not now. Don't worry you'll know soon enough. Now go think or whatever it was you were doing…_

Ginny unlocked the door and walked into the potions room, slammed the door. Not noticing it didn't actually shut all the way, and walked over to 'her' spot. Actually it was technically Snape's personal space, but he hadn't been in it for years, so Ginny 'moved in.'

Tapping her wand in an intricate pattern she undid the wards blocking and concealing the door. After muttering the password, "Diana" she went in. She changed the password when she acquired the room. Figuring if he really wanted in he could always use the override password, "Dunderheads," as it was programmed to his exact voice.

Ginny lie down on the old leather couch in the small room, thankful for the solitude and looked around the room. It really was more a big closet than anything; there was a fireplace, a couch that couldn't be removed from the room, Ginny tired, and an average size desk. The walls were a soft gray with black trimming, giving the room a dark yet peaceful feel. After she looked around the room, Ginny started thinking about every detail of Anie's arrival. This of course confused and angered her more when she remember why she was leaving the Great Hall to begin with…

"Wondered who changed the password," came the familiar drawl of…

* * *

When he got to the main hall, he had no idea which way to go. Cursing silently he decided to try the dungeons. _She is a Slytherin after all… so Ginny where did you go? This isn't the time to play hide-n-seek. Damn! He was going to kill that stupid mud blood for telling Potty and Weasel about that bloody muggle game in his hearing range._

Slowly he made his way threw the dungeons, noting any trace that Ginny had passed by. When he came to the Potion's room and saw it slightly ajar, he knew she was in there, because Snape never left his room unlocked let alone open. He opened the door cautiously; when he didn't see Ginny in the classroom he started getting slightly worried. When he turned to go, he noticed something out of the corner of his eye, a light color difference along the stone wall _Snape's personal space? Of course, she has to be the one that booted his password, and of course she just had to make hers permanent. The question though is why does she know where Snape's space is, and how did she override his password?"_ By making it permanent one had to answer ten questions to change the password and override it. All where about Snape or potion's say for the last one, "Who am I?' The last question was for the only other holder of the room, now he knew who it was.

When he reached the stone wall he started answering the questions right and left. When it came to her question he started with, "Ginny." When nothing happened he tried again, "Ginevra." Sill nothing. "Ginny Weasley, Ginevra Weasley." _Nothing! Bloody hell woman, what did you say!_ Ready to admit defeat, someone said from behind him, "Say Diana."

"Thanks Snape, wait how'd you know?"

"Maybe one day you'll know, you best go. She will be brooding over this mornings events, the longer you wait the angrier she'll get." Snape warned, then made his way to his desk to grade second years scrolls. "By the way, you both have half an hour 'til your Care of Magical Creatures class, so I suggest you hurry." Nodding the young man muttered, "Diana", and then changed the password to "Thaddeus."

When he saw her laying there, glairing at the ceiling like it personally insulted her, he couldn't help but stare at her. She's so beautify, even when she's angry, actually she's even more so when she's really worked up, like now. _Well, better say something… something, har bloody har, very funny, now start talking you bloody fool…_

"Wondered who changed the password." _Oh brilliant! _Mentally slapping himself for his stupidity, and lack of control around her.

"Congratulation want a cookie?" Ginny spat at him, mimicking Anie.

"Only from you," Draco said, hearing the hurt embedded in her voice.

"Whatever Malfoy," Ginny sneered, looking him straight in his silver eyes.

Those two words seemed to suck all the air out of the room, he couldn't breathe. If she meant to wound him, she did it eloquently. _Would he truly ever outlive his father? _Draco thought bitterly.

Ginny saw the effect her words had through his eyes. Those liquid silver eyes, turned steel gray and his face went from slightly humorous to harden stone. That's when she registered what he said _Only from you… _He only wanted her, and she went and did the stupidest thing. She turned him away, rejected him, and threw the fact that he was Lucius' son in his face. _Stupid, stupid, stupid!_

Slowly she got up and approached the hurt man in front of her.

"Draco?" No answer, not even the slightest acknowledgment. "I'm so sorry." Her only response was his stony glare hardening. Ginny was an arm's length away from him, and all she wanted to do was be in his arms. A single tear escaped Ginny's eye _What if he hates me now?_ "P-please Draco… I n-need you," her voice barely above a whisper as a few more tears spilled from her eyes. _I hurt him… truly and deeply hurt him when all he wad doing was trying to make her feel better. He deserves so much better than me… so much better. _Slowly she turned to leave.

Draco watched as Ginny slowly stood and walked over to him. "Draco?" _No! You can't do that! Please go sit back down! I'll break if you come closer… _"I'm so sorry." He glared _Of course she was sorry and damnit if I won't forgive her._ He glared in hope she would go away, in hopes that she would save herself from him and his past, and he glared because he knew, he knew he couldn't let her go.

Then he saw that first lone tear fall, and his heart stopped, he made her cry._ She deserved better than someone who would make her cry. _"P-please Draco…I n-need you." Even though she said it so quietly he heard ever word. He watched as more tears fell from her honey brown eyes. _She deserves so much better…_ When she turned to leave, he knew right then and there he couldn't let her go. Not now, not ever, "Don't go," he whispered. When she kept walking, he tried again, "Gin, please stay."

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I'd like to thank all my reviews and everyone whos stuck with me so long, theres lots more coming, so stick with me a little longer!**

**HarryGinnyfan23:** Your right, I wanted go give the door slammin a bit of, I know who it is, but then kinda a question, of am I right? I know theres not much about Anie in this one, but trust me the next two or three chapters will answer most of the questions about her, unless I string it out. I actually have no idea if I will or not.

**ThePendulamSwings:** Well your kinda right, but mostly wrong... I'll give ya a hint, but not really a big one, Artemis saved Anie from Lucius. I actually do want people to dislike Anie for a time... maybe more. I'm really glad you get involved. I cant remember if I reviewed to your story, I know I read it, but I can't remember if I actually reviewed. So I loved your story! Can't wait for more :)

**Ginny-and-Draco-fan:** Thank you so much. That means bunches to me! We all will learn more of Anie in the next few chapters...

**FirePrincessofSlytherin16:** Love the name! Really do... anyways, cutting it off where I did, makes you want to read more doesn't it? By the way, I really don't mean to write cliffies too bad, but sometimes they happen. I knew what was going to happened in the next chapter, and I really wanted to stop it right after Anie's spill but it didnt sound right.

**Angelee:** It's alright I know the feeling... I hope this update helps :)

**CoyotesBlue:** If theres any problems I'm going to kick your butt :) Love me:P

**AJ:** Yep yep, rival all the way, to a point. I'm acutally debating on who else can have power... I really want to give Draco some, but IDK if I really really really want to... been thinkin about that acutally...

**GinnyGINvampire00akaEvon:** Yea I like mysteries, because then theres more to read about then just the 'ships gettin together also give how the 'ships get to get together more interesting. Hope you agree...

**SilverUnicorn66:** Thanks bunches for everything! I love your story, hope you dont mind if I tell everyone to read it? Well I'm going to at the bottem of this.

**natalie:** Well kinda, but thats a secret, so shhh dont tell anyone... hehe

**Hallix:** I'm really happy you like my story enough to put it in your Fav's... makes me wanna keep writing, Thanks bunches...

I'd also like to thank: **TrinityPeterson,** AllisonGettrust, **squirrel-wrath,** SarahSweeties, and **slytheringrl17.**

Alright everyone needs to read these two stories! **_How is it?_** and _**Wind, Earth, Fire and Ice Dragon**_. They are awsome stories, and I really think everyone will enjoy them! **_How is it?_** is by SilverUnicorn66 and **_Wind, Earth, Fire and Ice Dragon_** is by ThePendulamSwings... give their work a look...

Please Review... Please

Please...


	16. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything... well I do own my idea!**

**A/N: Sorry everyone it took so long to get this posted. I had major writers block! I would like to announce that I will be putting any and all information about furture writing on my blog at: If you want to know where I am at in my story you can go to Yahoo,my ID isDevilsSexyAngel. If you go there you can seehow much further until I finish a chapter it will be on this blog. I hope you all forgive me for taking so long to write.**

**On another note, I don't have a beta at the moment. If you see a problem let me know. I will try and fix it as soon as possible. Thanks.**

**Chapter 15**

"Don't go." _Did he really just say that? No… it was my imagination, besides he deserves better than - _"Gin, please stay." _Ok I know that's not my imagination. _Her hand was on the doorknob, does she turn it or does she stay?

"Draco, I'm sorry, so sorry." She turned to him and looked him in the eyes and asked tentatively, "Forgive me?"

Draco relaxed, all thoughts of her leaving disappeared, "Always." He walked up to her and cupped her face. Wiping the tears from her checks he repeated, "Always." Then he closed the inches between there lips.

* * *

Severus was trying to grade the scrolls in front of him, but he couldn't concentrate. Unlike most of the teachers at Hogwarts he knew of the prophecy in which young Ginevra was part of. _Could his godson be the key?_ Deciding that the teens had been in the room long enough he went to the door and said his password and entered. Only to find the two teens snogging like there was no tomorrow. Clearing his trough rather loudly the two teens separated. Neither looking apologetic, "Both of you best be getting to your class, wouldn't you say?"

* * *

After leaving the Great Hall, Anie made her way to the lake. _That was stupid of me! I really shouldn't have done that, but it was too tempting. Well it's done so what am I going to do now? I need a plan. How am I going to get her to trust me? _Sitting by the lake she watched the squid play on the surface of the water. Catching her reflection in the water she focused on it while her mind went through different plans. Everything became unfocused and Anie went into a trance like state, everything went cloudy until she saw: 

Draco and Ginny are walking down the hall. They pass by Anie, and a blue-black coyote jumps out from the shadows and growls at the couple. It's intense blue eyes focused on Draco.

The fog that clouded her eyes slowly faded, and she was looking at the Hogwarts ground again. _Rejar? Why would he want to attack them? Why do I have to have the crazy messed up premonitions?

* * *

_

Ginny and Draco met up with Pansy by Hagrid's hut, where Care of Magical Creatures was being taught that day. There were tables and chairs set out. "Wonder what the big loaf is going to make us do today," sneered Draco, only to receive a smack in the back of the head.

"Honestly Draco, he's not that bad. I happen to like him so you best keep that mouth of yours shut!" Ginny announced.

"You didn't have to hit me in the head, Geez Gin, that hurt not to mention messed up my hair."

"That was the point, oh conceded one." Pansy chimed in.

"'right class, take, yur seats. T'day we'll be learnin' 'bout 'er Unicorns." Hagrid pointed through the thicks of the forbidden forest and showed where to look and they might see a unicorn. "T'day yur be readin' yur books, turn t'page 1048 an' start yur reading'. When yur finish' yur can watch fur the Unicorns."

Everyone took a seat, and started reading. Ginny had already read this section in her book, and decided to just watch for the unicorns. Slowly she made her way to the edge of the forest line.

Hagrid, Draco and Pansy were the only ones who saw Ginny making her way to the forest. Hagrid knew Ginny had already read this book through twice, so he paid no mind to her. Draco and Pansy both left her be, knowing she knew what she was doing.

* * *

_Please child, come closer…_A voice called in Ginny's head, then she heard soft neighing. Slowly so no one would notice her leaving; she made her way into the forest. When she got close enough to see the unicorns she asked, "Why me?" 

"You are wearing The Goddess' earrings, so you must be her chosen." A pure white unicorn came into the clearing, Ginny felt a little weary of this creature. They were told to be very protective and they valued their solitude.

"I am."

"Then come we have something for you." Ginny followed the unicorn into a clearing. There she saw a pregnant unicorn lying in the clearing, looking like she was due anytime. It was very rare for a unicorn to be pregnant these days, because most of the males had been killed because of Voldemort's crusade. Even rarer still was a person ever seeing the pregnant mother, only once was it ever recorded that witch saw a mother, but was soon killed by the rest of the heard for what she saw. "This mother is in trouble. Written in the stars, it says that she will not past a month after the foal is born. Further written is that the foal will become yours, if you so choose. Do you accept this foal, young one?"

"If it is written as such, then I will care for the foal." Ginny said, feeling wiser and more at piece then ever before. Unknowingly Ginny had been speaking fluent Unorical, Unicorn language.

"Come child, we must get you back before they notice your absents. I shall contact you when the mother passes and its time for you to come and get the young one."

"Will you call me when he's born? I would like to talk to the mother before she passes."

Trying to hide her surprise the elder unicorn said, "If you like, then I will."

"I would like that, thank you."

"No, thank you Ginevra."

Ginny walked out and was met by most of her classmates still reading. Looking around she spotted someone by the lake. For some unknown reason she couldn't look away from the 'girl?'. Ginny watched as the figure finally left, only then was she able to hear the sound of three people walking up behind her. She knew who they were before they even drew breath to speak.

"Gin?"

"What do I owe the pleasure Ronald?"

"Gin… w-when are you going to give up this ch-charade and come back to Gryffindor, where you belong?" Ginny turned to her brother, and looked him in the eye.

"Who put you up to this Ronald?"

"That doesn't matter, are you going be a Gryffindor or Slytherin, Gin?" interrupted Harry.

"Listen and listen well, I am where I belong. Right here in Slytherin, you don't like that, the bugger off!" Ginny fumed.

"Then you'll be the enemy Ginny, being the Slytherin scum you are! Do you really want that?" Hermoine sneered, something she wasn't very good at.

Ginny tried, she really did, but she couldn't help it, her laughter bubbled out of her. Her laughter called attention to the class who were watching for unicorns, but mostly to Draco and Pansy who started to make their way over to her. The Golden Trio was a little disturbed by her laughter, not expecting this reaction from her. When she had her laughter under control she said in her calmest and coldest of voices, "Why would I care if you fancy me your enemy hm? When have I ever cared what you thought mud blood? You have no idea what you're getting yourself into by taking me as your enemy. Do you two agree with her?"

"If your in Slytherin, then yes," said Harry.

"You may be in Slytherin Gin, but you're not my enemy, just my nemesis." It was a childhood joke between them that they were each other's nemesis, so that they would try harder. So they would be better than the other. No one knew of this though, it was his and her secret.

"So be it," Ginny only meant to throw Hermoine and Harry into the forest but her focus wasn't as strong as she thought, and Ron went in too.

Centaurs and Unicorns started to circle the Golden Trio. The centaurs raised their bows, and the unicorns readied to attack, they only stopped when Ginny yelled, "Stop." Then in both Unorical, and Centairan she told them why, "My brother is in the way, do not harm them this time."

"Consider this a warming, next time I will not stop them." Ginny said then turned from the forest, heading towards Draco and Pansy.

With Ginny's back turned Hermoine and Harry sent hexes at her. Both the Unicorns and Centaurs noticed this, and moved to intercept the hexes. Only Draco beat them all, and sent the hexes back to the senders. Hermoine was covered in cuts, and Harry had a large single gash above his heart. Hagrid had only made into the forest to see Harry and Hermoine's actions, and sentence both to two months detention with Filtch. Only then where both of the levitated and brought to the hospital wing. Ron followed his 'best friends' trying to figure out why they would truly want to harm Ginny. Yes she was Slytherin now, but so was Malfoy and they had never tried to harm him in such a way.

* * *

Ginny looked at Draco and smirked. 

"You knew they were going to do that, didn't you?"

"Of course I knew I only hoped that I was wrong."

"And you STILL turned your back on them and walked away? Gin what if I didn't get there on time?" Draco asked, truly perplexed about her way of thinking.

"Draco, you worry too much," Ginny cupped his face in her hands and pulled him closer, "I had a charmed a reflexive shield around me, there spells would have reflected and go back to them, their spells wouldn't have hit me." Ginny lightly brushed her lips over his, then pulled back.

"It's too bad Pomfrey will have them all healed before DADA." Pansy said, before her friends went off about how much danger Ginny put herself. In truth Pansy was worried about Ginny too, but decided to be the cooler headed of them and change the subject slightly.

"Yes it is," Draco said, then put his arm around Ginny's waist pulling her to his side. "Shall we go get our books, and see who the new DADA teacher is this year?"

"Oh I heard there are two of them this year! One teaches first through third and the other teaches fourth through sixth, and they teach together for seventh. Lucky us huh?" Pansy remarked

"Maybe one will make it through this year then or have two teachers after _Potter,"_Draco said.

* * *

Once in the DADA room, she noticed there was a dueling table set up, and a list setting on it. She made her way up to the list and looked at it. 

TOP 6 STUDENTS

DUEL SETS

Harry vs. Ginny

Hermoine vs. Draco

Ron vs. Pansy

_This could work well in my plans. Only I need to change this a little._ After she made her changes to the list, she left the room.

* * *

**

* * *

A/N: In the next two chapters Anie's past and what she's doin in Hogwarts is going to be explained! I hope you all don't yell at me too much for being so late on this one. I am truly sorry. I had more planned for this chapter, but my spells and hexes got repetitive so I'm going to work on that a bit. Other than that, I have the next chapter pretty much written, so please don't yell too much!

* * *

**

Moongoddess0808: I'm glad you like my story, I hope you will read further and continue to like this story.

Nab: Thanks, its great to hear that about my story! It makes me feel like I'm doin something right if you couldn't stop reading. I hope you didn't say up too late reading it though.

Tara Malfoy: I plan on going all the way to the end, but I am unsure of how far that will be. Hope you like this chapter.

GinnyGINvampire00 aka Evon: Hey its alright, Im always like that. LOL I'm glad I could teach you something. Anyways I hope you like this chapter like all the others.

Suicides-in-the-blood: I'm trilled you really like this chapter, I love Draco and Ginny too. Yea I made Pansy nice in this story. I kinda have this feeling, like they show everyone outside their 'world' the 'evil' selves, but if you were inside you'd get the warm true selves. IDK that's just mine thing. I would totally be in Slytherin too, I've actually taken this test thing JK put out, it was a test run for the test, and I was put into Slytherin. It was awesome. I'll read that tonight, and review.

Alicandra Black: I took what you said about Ginny runnin off a lot into real thought. I honestly didn't realized I was doing that. I tried to get the strong Ginny back in this one. I know that the explanations got a bit confusing and ran together in the begin few chapters and I really hated it, but at the time I didn't know how to fix it. I'll hopefully have time to fix it and add the needed details at a later point.

You.have.no.idea: I hope I didn't keep you waitin too long, and I really sorry that it took me so long.

Alexandra: I'm trying, I get these awesome Ideas for like future chapters, but I cant seem to keep up with the present ones. I'm working on it though and I think I have it pretty well worked out.

Squirrel-wrath: thanks a bunch. I'm really glad that last chapter made you smile. It actually made me smile to write it.

Natalie: I hope I made the points of view a little more decisive this chapter. It was no problem. Thanks, its great to hear that you love my work. Boost the ego a bit!

Lyssasoulless: In all honesty I was going to have it be more of a competition thing, but decided against it. I want her to be mean more so then not, because of her past and everything. It's kinda like a troubled childhood. You'll understand more of this in the next two chapters.

Ginny-and-Draco-fan: Thanks! Glad you loved it! Yes there's going to be lots of explaining on the Anie front in the next two chapters. I'll try to read it tonight. I don't actually have much of a life.

FirePrincessofSlytherin16: This chapter isn't as high on the emotion scale I don't think, I hope you still feel them though. Thanks for the complements its keeping me going. Love ya too.

Seldom Darlin: I know I usually am not very patient either, but I totally hit a brick wall. I hope you understand. I wouldn't mind you being part of my cheer team at all! I hope you like this chapter.

The Pendulam Swings: I was hoping people would hate her at first, now shes going to be explained people are going to start warming up to her. I hope anyways. I'm sorry it took so long, hope you don't hate me too much.

Shimmering-pain: I know, Im trying to make them longer. I hope you like this one, its at least longer than the last.

Peter-pan-equals-luv: Thanks. How you like this one too.

Please Review to this chapter!


	17. Chapter 16

**A/N: I rewrote this chapter because I thought it sucked! You all said that it was good and I thank you for it, but I just didn't like how it happened so I fixed it. I also made it a lot longer so I hope you like the revision I did. For those of you who don't know I'm still doing this without a beta so if you find problems let me know and I'll fix them. **

Disclaimer: I only own my idea, and I own Anie!

**Chapter 16**

When the Golden Trio walked into the DADA room the first thing they noticed was that there was a dueling table set up much like when they attended the dueling class their second year.

_Why? Why do we need to do this again?_ Harry groaned.

"Who do you reckons going to be the teacher this year?" Ron asked distractedly, still trying to sort out the day's earlier events.

"I don't recall seeing a the new teacher ever at the head table." Remarked Hermione.

"Teachers. And you haven't, because they haven't been there." A voice snide. The trio turned around to face the person who spoke, only to come face to face with the Silver Trio. Ginny gave Harry and Hermione and quick glance and spoke again, "I don't see any long term damage, pity."

"The pity is that the spells didn't hit _you!_" Hermione quipped.

"Really, Granger. With all that _brains _one would hope you'd be able to come up with something more witty." Pansy drawled.

"Hermione's the smartest Witch in all of this century, she would run circles around your puny minds," Harry sneered.

"Not anymore, not ever. For you see I've always been here. And if you want puny minds-" Ginny was cut off by a new voice.

"Alright two six, take your seats." Everyone turned to see none other than Mad-Eye Moody standing at the front of the classroom. Each taking their respected seats they waited for the rest of the class to find there way into the classroom.

"Good morning class, today we are starting dueling. The reason for this is because troubling times are rapidly approaching. The Headmaster thought it wise for you lot to know how to defend yourselves. Today is just a test run to see where we will begin. Before we start, most of you know who I and my assistant are, but for those who don't, or who have horrid memories, my name is Professor Moody and my assistant is Professor Lupin." Everyone in the class watched as Lupin came out of the shadows. "Now to start off today we thought we'd make it a little entertaining and start with the top 3 students in both houses. So would Mr. Potter, and… Mr. Malfoy," Moody gave a look at Lupin, "please take come to the table. After them will be Mr. Weasley and Ms. Parkinson, and finally Ms. Granger and Ms. Weasley." Everyone in the classroom was looking at the last pair, many trying to decide who would better the other. Hermione was slightly pale, but Ginny was grinning like a maniac. "Would Harry Potter, and Draco Malfoy please take the positions."

Ginny and Pansy both walked up with Draco, speaking quietly to each other as the girls each took a spot on either side of the ring, while they waited for Potter.

Seeing what Ginny and Pansy followed Draco up, Ron and Hermione followed Harry up as well. Soon the whole class was around the ring, while Draco and Harry faced off.

"Scared Malfoy?"

"Never of you, Potter." Draco remembered Ginny's warning of "Play fair, lets beat them at their own game. They think they're the most self righteous people in the world, but they will be very underhanded."

"There will be no spells to harm only to disarm the other opponent. Is that understood?" Lupin pressed, knowing no matter what he said that it wouldn't matter with these two.

Both nodded in agreement.

Lupin put up a protective barrier around the ring so no deflected spells would hit the other students. "Right then, wands at the ready. Three… two.-"

"Expelliarmus," Harry shouted.

"Protego, Impedimenta," Draco drawled in a bored fashion. _Interesting, my little weasel was right… hmm I really like the sound of that. _(Impedimenta- This hex is capable of tripping, freezing, binding, knocking back and generally impeding the target's progress towards the caster. The extent to which the spell's specific action can be controlled by the caster is unclear.) As Harry dodged the spell unprepared for Draco to cast the final blow, "Expelliarmus." Harry's wand flew to Draco's outstretched hand. "Interesting, Potter. You think to win aginst Voldemort with that puny excuse for dueling?" Draco sneered throwing Harry's wand to him.

"Very good Mr. Malfoy, 10 points to Slytherin. 10 points from Gryffindor." Harry was about to say something when Lupin gave him a look clearly saying 'you know you deserve it so shut up.' "Next let's have Mr. Weasley and Ms. Parkinson please take your ready." Moody called.

Pansy and Ron took their places.

"You going to jump the gun too?" Pansy sneered.

"Course not, that's in poor form that is." Ron said. _Honestly what was Harry thinking?_

"Indeed." _Interesting… the Weasel-King not defending Pot-Head's actions…_

"Alright you two, Ready?" Receiving nods from both of them, Lupin started the count down. "Three…two…one… go."

"Expell-." Ron bellowed.

"Langlock." Pansy yelled, at the same time. (Langlock- Glues the subject's tongue to the roof of their mouth.) Ron wasn't fast enough and Pansy's spell hit him square in the chest. "Expelliarmus." Ron's wand flew to her. "Finite Incantatem" Pansy handed Ron his wand and left the ring.

"Very good. Five point to each. Next we have Ms Granger and Ms Weasley, please step forward."

"Ready to lose Slytherin Scum?"

"Never to you, Mudblood."

"Why you-"

"Save it for the duel," Ginny said coolly. _Honestly who does she think she is? God's gift?_

"With Pleasure."

"Ready? Three…-"

"Levuicorpus." Hermione shrieked. (the victim is dangled upside-down by their ankles)

"Protego. Now who's the cheat?"

"Silencio." Ginny side-stepped the spell.

"Best you got?"

"Diffindo. Sectumsempra." Hermione yelled. (Diffindo- Tears the target, or a specific area on the target. Sectumsempra- A spell that creates a gash on the subject the way the wand is moved.)

Ginny dodged both spells deciding to torment the girl. Really there was only one way for her to learn and that was to be shown she wasn't the greatest. After many more spells cast from Hermione and all being dodged by Ginny, did she finally give in and say, "Expelliarmus," the spell hit Hermione right between the eyes, sending the girl flying into the protective barrier, and her wand straight to Ginny's hand. "Now, I thought we weren't suppose to harm, Granger." Ginny threw Hermione her wand. "Now you want to play, get up and we will see who wins, and to see who the real scum is." Ginny hissed. Draco along with all of Slytherin know that Ginny was playing with the girl before, but they saw the evil glint in her eyes now and knew someone had to stop this. Yet no one was foolish enough to cross her. They all knew power when they saw it, and at that moment Ginny was pulsing with it.

"I'll take you on. Really she's not worth your time."

Everyone turned and stared at Anessa thinking she was crazy. Even the professors' thought the girl was out of her mind, they too saw the glint in Gin's eyes, but had no idea how to stop the Slytherin.

"Everyone take your seats! The dueling is over. Ms. Weasley if you would kindly put your wand away and take your seat we will finish the leason." Lupin insisted. No one moved. Ginny and Anie were locked in each others gaze and neither would break it and be the lesser. Slowly Anie stepped up to the dueling table. Professor Moody and Lupin both were about to yell for the class to get to there seats when Ginny spoke in a cool, collected tone.

"Why are you doing this? Why would _you_ want to go against me?" Ginny asked slightly confused but didn't portray it. She knew she was good, but she didn't know anything of the strange girl. She knew what Hermione's weakness' were, and used them. She had no upper hand with Anie.

"Because you need to learn, she sent me to teach you, but you wont believe me until I show you."

"As intertaining as all this is, maybe it would be best to save it for another time! Now everyone get to there seats now or it will be 100 points from your house!" Roared an livid Moody. What happened next only four people know, because the next thing everyone saw was Ginny on her back wandless, and Anie with two wands in hand standing not three feet from her.

* * *

With a flick of her wrist Anie froze everyone in the room. She walked the remaining steps to the table and positioned herself accordingly. "Now I know this is going to be a shock for you, so I'm going to try and take this slow with you, but how to do it? You're going to resist everything I say until you have proof, so proof you shall have. Hmmm now how?" She focused and unfroze Ginny.

Confused Ginny looked around, just a second ago she was staring at Anie, but she wasn't there anymore! _What the fuck? Where the bloody hell did she go?_ Looking around she noticed something else wasn't right, but couldn't place it.

"Over here." Ginny turned, wand draw and faced Anie. Anie read the confusion clearly on the other girls face, but she also caught a hint of anger, and fear. Slowly Anie raised her hand and Draco and Pansy unfroze as well.

"What the fuck? What the hell happened?" Draco said, mimicking Pansy's thoughts.

"I wanted Pansy and yourself to be witnesses to this, so Ginevra here can have someone else to confirm what's to happen here."

"And what exactly is happening here?" Ginny and Pansy said together.

Pointing at Ginny, "You need to learn what only I can teach you. This school can only take you so far, and you have already met that limit. You know this in your heart, but your mind is fighting this, that is why I have to do this." Anie waved her arms around indicating to the frozen room, which the other three had neglected to notice.

"You did this?" Ginny asked in awe, as she watch Draco walk over to Harry Potter to do something truly Slytherin, but was interrupted by Anie's voice.

"I wouldn't touch them. Once you do they'll unfreeze. You'll have your time soon, as doing this, yes I did. You can too but you have to learn how to control your powers. That's why she sent me." She directed her attention to Ginny again.

"How do I know what you say is the truth?"

"You don't, not yet."

"I have a question that I seriously want answered! Why did you freeze the room to start with?" Pansy demanded.

"So Ginevra here can get her agrestion out on someone before she get herself expelled for killing that idiot Granger. Speaking of, which one of you will count down, we must hurry because this wont last much longer. I don't the control to keep it up much longer."

"Whatever, lets just do this." Ginny said, starting to get angry again, remembering her duel with Hermione.

"Alright I'll count down. Ready?" Both nodded after they got positioned. "Alright, three… two… one… go." Draco said, hiding his nervousness in what this unknown girl's power could do to his Ginny.

Neither girl moved for a few seconds, just judging the other, then the spells started. They were relatively light spells, things they taught all good little Hogwarts students, then slowly they became more dark and more complex. Each equally challenged so far, then Anie totally threw Ginny for a loop when she shouted, "AVIS!" (Avis-The charm creates a flock of birds which pour forth from the caster's wand.) Not expecting this Ginny's eyes flew open and she ducked out of the way from the birds, which gave Anie her opening, "Expelliarmus!" Ginny's wand flew to Anie's hand.

**A/N: For those of you who read the first cut of this story, I couldn't change the ending I think its really funny. I hope you all enjoy this rewrite, I have an idea about the next chapter, and I'm going to explain Anie's reasons there. Ginny has a lot of unknown powers, that no one knows, especially me!**

Review Please!


	18. Note

To my Viewers:

I'm sorry I haven't updated as of late. I have the next chapter mostly written, but I've hit a writer's block. I just wanted to update you on this fact. I'm hoping this block with dissipate soon. I rewrote the last chapter for those of you who didn't know. I didn't like how it was portrayed, I hope you like the new version.

Thank you to all my reviewers, for I couldn't do this without you! Please stay with me 'til the end, because after this next chapter, the fun shall begin!

Devil's Sexy Angel


	19. Chapter 17

**I dont own any of this... wish I could say I was J.K. Rowling's but I'm not. I only own my idea...**

**A/N: Hello everyone. I'm sorry it took so long to write this little thing. I wish it was longer, I was going to add a few scenes within the three weeks but I couldn't really decide what to add and how to do it, everything sounded off and unneeded. I hope you enjoy this little blip I'd like to call a chapter.

* * *

**

**Chapter 17**

It's been three weeks since Anessa beat Ginevra at their duel, three weeks of practice, three weeks of working on trying to find the 'inner power.' Three weeks of nothing happening.

"I'm not feeling anything, can't we call it quits tonight? I'm bloody bored! We aren't getting anywhere!"

"You have to focus!"

"We are! What more can we do with you stalking around like that?"

"Focus harder! You shouldn't be able to even see me! I should be able to look you in your eyes and you shouldn't see me! Now I want you all to try again and this time focus _harder_!"

Closing her eyes Ginny pushes down every emotion trying to take over her. Although they had been practicing for three weeks, she still had problems suppressing her anger. She along with Draco and Pansy were being 'tutored' by Anie, the _bright_ idea was all Dumbledore's when Professor's Moody and Lupin brought the four to see the Headmaster. Initially the Sliver trio rejected the girl, trying to push her over her limit, purposely misaiming their spells and not paying attention.

When Ginny thinks back to that first week, she has to admit it was very childish. There 'lessons' didn't seem to be getting them anywhere close to the intensity in which Anessa insisted they reach.

* * *

_I am so tired! Why did you send me to do this? I'm not strong enough to continue this! Please I need help, they can't bring out there magic. I don't know how to help them…I need your help, please lend me your knowledge in this._ Anie closed her eyes, praying to Artemis, trying to get an answer, anything to say that she was on the right path. It had been three weeks, three _long_ weeks, and she didn't expect the other two to catch on by now, she expected Ginevra to have. With all that was spoken about this girl, Anie thought that Ginny should have gotten this within the first week! At the thought of the first week, Anie started to get a headache.

The first week was beyond horrible. First she only expected to be training Ginny, but when the girl refused to even think of training if the other two weren't involved her problems multiplied by three. Then all the childish pranks and resistance only fueled the problems. Though she'd never tell her 'pupil's' she decided to quit, she couldn't take the incessant bickering and the very lack of progress. On her way out the door, she almost tripped over Angele. Somehow the kitten talked her into staying another week. From that day forward there wasn't a repeat of the first week. They still bickered, but they didn't resist anymore. Yet with all the cooperation that was going on, none of them had even shown the slights hint of control.

Shaking her head Anie tried to rid herself of the negative thoughts. Although the three were not where she imagined they would be, they still attained great amounts of power, she was shocked to find that both Draco and Pansy had almost equal power to herself before she found her power core. None of them had actually tapped into their power cores yet. All of them were running on they're spare magic. This suppression of their magic was the hardest thing for Anie to believe. That these three people where able to be as strong as they were magically and still not be anywhere close to their actual power.

Anie decided to train them in the same method that she was trained. Her first eight years of her life had been nothing but happiness and a since of freedom. On her ninth birthday her training began. Artemis insisted she first learned to control her magic. Like Draco and Pansy her magic was suppressed in the matter of pain. It was the pain of their childhood that weighted down there magic. Unlike Pansy and Draco, her magic wasn't weighted down with years of pain, but a much more harmful experience. To this day just hearing the story made Anie want to cry for her mother. Though usual children cannot remember their early years, Anie remembered more, she on some level was connected to her mother's emotions. While still a fetus Anie could feel the constant fear in her mother. The day that Artemis took her away was the first time; she remembered ever feeling any other emotion.

Fear and pain was what trapped all three of her student's magic. She knew how to break Draco and Pansy's holds, but Ginny's she couldn't understand. It seemed that Ginny herself had created the barrier and since then forgotten how to release it.

Anie remembered the first time she gained control. Artemis taught her what the elements and colors and the reasons behind each. Which element is revealed, shows the power in the person's core. The amount of magic the person holds is based on which element the magic chooses; the four elements shown are fire, water, air, and earth. Most wizards and witches are based on air magic, and their colors are diverse. If a wizard or witch shows one of the other three elements they are told to hold great power, the amount of said power depends on the color of their element. At such a young age Anie's magic took hold and was a solid fire, of pure indigo. To this day Anie's still can't believe her color; the color of knowledge, power, and integrity is a very rare gift. With the thought of her knowledge of elements and colors only increased Anie's workload, making her that much more stressed. _How am I to get years of knowledge compacted into weeks? It took me _three _months to gain control over my magic, and their magic is going to take even longer to attain, for they have years more of barrier to break through! How-_

"I'm not feeling anything, can't we call it quits tonight? I'm bloody bored! We aren't getting anywhere!" Draco's complaint broke Anie out of her musings.

"You have to focus!"

"We are! What more can we do with you stalking around like that?" Pansy stated, rubbing her eyes. The quiet had been broken, and Anie inner worries were lost for the time being.

"Focus harder! You shouldn't be able to even see me! I should be able to look you in your eyes and you shouldn't see me! Now I want you all to try again and this time focus _harder_!"

The lesson went on for another hour and ended as every lesson before had. Reluctantly Anie released them.

* * *

**

* * *

A/N: Sorry again for its lenght, but lately everything has been a little crazy. I think the biggest reason why it's been crazy is because I was awaiting my 19th birthday. Now that its past I have actually been able to think a little. I hope you liked the chapter, I hope to have another update soon. Love me.**

shelly90317: Thank you so much! I know that my grammar isnt the best, I have been looking for a beta, but my last one kinda just stopped. I'm slittly worried about them, but the story must go on. I didnt think my story was that great, expecially after all the stories I've read, but your review gave me lots of hope and has lifted my spirits greatly, thank you.

RMD: Yes I actually have read that story. I love it. Thanks for your review, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Your reviews have kept me going, and inspire me to keep writting. Thank you so much. To those of you who read this story and don't review, I just want to ask the question: Why? Is it that hard to just write good job keep up the work? It doesn't take must time, but it'll help me keep writting so please if you like this story review.

**Please review! I'll love you forever!**


	20. UPDATE post!

Hello All My Loyal Readers,

I am sooooo sorry it has taken me so long to post! I have been going through a lot this last year. Works been crazy hectic, I started college, and I've hardly had time to sleep let alone write. Though during this Christmas break I am going to try my hardest to post at least one chapter, and I'm going to try and make it a long one! Please be patient with me, because my job takes a lot out of me. Which leaves me very out of it, and doesn't put me in the writing mood. I am going to try to make a post at least once every two months! That is my new years resolution to each of you. Any ideas you have on the story are greatly appreciated. For now I shall let you go, I'll be posting soon.

Merry Christmas!

Devil's Sexy Angel


End file.
